Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Rewrite
by RoseAuthor98
Summary: Trunks has been mysteriously kidnapped to the Prison Planet, leaving it up to Goku, Vegeta, and Mai to come and save him! What foes will they encounter as they battle to save their friend?
1. Goku Vs Goku! Battle on Prison Planet!

_**Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Universe Mission Rewrite**_

 _Goku Vs. Goku! The Battle on the Prison Planet Begins!_

* * *

 _In a world similar, but not quite the same as our own…_

The two strongest Saiyans in all of the universes, Goku and Vegeta battled against their instructor, Whis, the Attendant to Beerus, the God of Destruction. "Excellent offense Goku, your strikes could use a bit more precision and accuracy but nonetheless still excellent." Whis said as he dodged the strikes from the Saiyan in a Orange GI with the "CC" logo on it. However, as he said this, another Saiyan in Black Battle Armor, rushed in, cutting through the two, as he began attacking Whis himself. "Nice surprise attack Vegeta, though if you were a bit more faster you _almost_ would have been able to graze me." He said to the spiky black haired Saiyan who striked faster and faster.

"Shut up!" Vegeta shouted as he went for a spin kick, only for Whis to spin around going behind him, causing the warrior himself to spin around and thrust his fist right at Whis, who sidestepped him, causing Vegeta's strike to slam into Goku's face, knocking him to the ground.

"Owowowowow! What was that for Vegeta!?" Goku shouted at his rival who growled at him. "I didn't even attack you and you went ahead and throw a random punch at me for no reason during training!" He shouted and Vegeta growled and barked right back at him.

"Well maybe if you had your little "Ultra Instinct" you maybe could of dodged it! Oh wait, you can't use it!" Vegeta barked and Goku got a shocked looked on his face.

Goku then powered up and looked at Vegeta. "Oh you wanna go?! Cause I am up to knock you down a peg, thinking your all of that with your fancy _Super Saiyan Blue Evolution_! I bet my Kaioken X20 could beat it down with ease!" Goku barked back, the two powered up and glared at one another.

"Oh really, you think you can best _me_ with that overused Kaioken?! Your body would give up on you before the match would even begin!" Vegeta shouted and Goku cocked back ready to throw down and Vegeta did the same, before suddenly, Whis tapped his staff on the ground, getting their attention.

Whis let out a sigh as he looked at Goku and Vegeta. "You two are bickering like children. I thought you two were supposed to be fighting _me_ not each other." Whis said and this caused the two Saiyans to look back at one another. "What happened to that teamwork you two displayed against Jiren in the Tournament of Power?" Whis said, bringing up the tournament that had been held only two months prior to this event.

"Oh come on Whis, you can't compare us fighting for our universe to training." Goku said and Whis chuckled to himself.

"I guess so." Whis said before suddenly, a pair of footsteps in the distance could be heard, Goku and Vegeta turning to see Mai, Future Trunks' girlfriend running towards them, and as she reached them, she gasped for air.

"Goku and Vegeta, something is wrong!" She said, her eyes looking and focusing directly at the two Saiyans who gave her a confused look. "Trunks has been kidnapped from the future!" She said and the confusion on the two became instant worry as they looked at her.

"Before all of that, would you care to explain to us how you got here?" Whis asked and from behind a tree, a figure stepped out a smile of sorts on his face.

"That would be my doing." He said as he looked at the four three of them except Mai. "I am a friend of Trunks, we met during one of his Time Travel shenanigans." He said as he floated towards them. "My name is Fu." He said, finally introducing himself and allowing Goku, Vegeta, and Whis to get a good look at him.

"Oh, he kind of looks like you Whis." Goku said and Whis hushed him.

Vegeta got a serious look on his face. "What has happened to my son?" Vegeta said, his voice sounding more menacing and unfriendly. "I want you to tell me everything you know, with or without force." He said as he glared at Fu who chuckled to himself.

"Trunks has been kidnapped and taken to the Prison Planet, to pay for his crimes of travelling freely throughout time." Fu said, explaining the reasoning behind Trunks' capture to them. "I assumed Mai would have friends of Trunks' that would want to bust him out of prison." He said, adding on his reasoning for contacting Mai.

"Hmmm… Well he is right Vegeta! We need to get bust Trunks out of there asap!" Goku said and Fu simply smiled at them.

"Wonderful! I will be seeing you there!" Fu said and suddenly, without warning, he vanished out of sight.

Whis remained quiet as he processed the information. "I don't trust this Fu fellow." He said as he looked at the absent area where the mysterious youth once was. "This most likely is a trap to lure Goku and Vegeta there."

"It doesn't matter!Trunks is in trouble, and we need to go help him!" Mai said and Goku and Vegeta nodded, agreeing with her.

"She is right Whis. We need to go rescue Trunks." Goku said as he agreed to heading out to the "Prison Planet" to go rescue Trunks, a close friend of his.

Vegeta cracked his knuckles and nodded to Goku before turning back to Whis. "I don't trust this Fu person at all, however, if Trunks is being locked away on this Prison Planet, then we need to go find him and break him out." Vegeta said as he looked over to Goku and Mai both ready to go.

"Hmmm… In that case, I would like for you to carry these with you, just in case." Whis said as he handed Mai the Potara Earrings. "I did plan on using them for a Training Session later, but you two may need them just in case." He explained to them.

"Alright then!" Goku said as he put two fingers to his forehead. "Mai and Vegeta, grab on to me and I'll see if I can Instant Transmission us there." He said and Vegeta and Mai put there hands on Goku's shoulders as the Saiyan closed his eyes. Trying to find Fu's energy. "I got it but... It is in a weird place of sorts…" He said to himself before he focused in on it, and in mere moments, the three were gone.

* * *

 _ **Prison Planet - Grassland Area**_

Goku, Vegeta, and Mai all appeared in a grassland area of sorts and they looked around, wondering where they were. "I don't see Fu anywhere around here." Vegeta said as he looked over before suddenly, he picked up on a strangely similar energy rocketing towards them. "Kakarot, you sense that?!" Goku instantly looked up into the sky and felt the energy flying towards them at high speed. It sent chills up his spine as he felt it.

"It is massive, I haven't felt a energy this huge in awhile." Goku said as he powered up and watched the energy rocket closer and closer with every second. "Tch, Vegeta, get yourself and Mai to a safe location, quickly!" He said and Vegeta hesitated, before nodding scooping up Mai and carrying her away as Goku powered up, remaining in his natural state.

The warrior then landed right in front of Goku, and Goku's eyes felt like they were playing tricks on them. His eyes met the same ones as his own. Their hair looked identical and their body outside of clothing looked the same. They were mirror twins of one another. "My name is Son Goku of the Time Patrol, who are you?" He asked and Goku merely shook a little bit as he felt out the other Goku's power.

"My name is Son Goku of Universe 7. I am here to rescue my friend Trunks from this place with the help of Fu." Goku said and the "Time Patrol" Goku instantly got in a fighting pose as he looked at the other one.

"You are working with him aren't you?! Where is he?!" Time Patrol Goku shouted as he powered up and looked directly at Goku who powered up himself, staying silent for once. "Not speaking eh? I guess I'll have to force the information out of you!" He said as he powered up and rushed right at Goku, throwing a punch right at him, the orange GI'd Goku as he blocked the punch, being sent back.

"If it is a fight you want it is a fight you'll get!' CC Goku shouted as he powered up and rushed at Time Patrol Goku, both engaging in hand to hand combat, their clash ending with CC Goku kicking his counterpart back as he fired multiple KI blasts at him, the other Goku deflecting each with ease as he rushed Goku again, striking him right in the face before he kneed him right in the stomach and kicked him away.

Time Patrol Goku focused in on CC Goku who coughed a bit of blood, which he wiped off. "You are making this harder than it has to be." He said as he flew at CC Goku who leaped into the air and transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, charing up energy in both hands and firing it down right at his other more serious counterpart who leaped out the way, before he charged him once more, disappearing a brief moment, only to appear above CC Goku and deliver a sledgehammer right to him, knocking him to the ground below.

CC Goku gasped and looked at his hands. " _How am I losing?! He hasn't even transformed yet… I guess I'll have to resort to using Super Saiyan Blue this early in the fight…"_ He thought to himself as he stood up and looked at Time Patrol Goku who floated back down to him, his eyes focused on him. "You really are strong you know. Probably the strongest since I fought Jiren back then." He said as he began to power up, a blue aura wrapping around him, catching Time Patrol Goku off guard as he let out a mighty roar transforming into a Super Saiyan Blue.

"You might need to transform if you want to compete against me in this form." Super Saiyan Blue CC Goku said with a smirk as he looked at Time Patrol Goku who looked at him speechless. "This is _Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan_ or _Super Saiyan Blue_ for short, it is the next level after transforming into a Super Saiyan God." He said as he explained the transformation to Time Patrol Goku who studied it.

"Impressive. If I knew there was a level like this after Super Saiyan God, I would have chased it and achieved it. However, this is the evolution I followed." Time Patrol Goku said with a smirk of his own as a golden aura began to form around him as he powered up letting out a _true_ Saiyan Roar of his own as he looked at CC Goku who had a shocked look on his face, before in a bright flash of light, Time Patrol Goku finished his transformation, looking at his blue haired counterpart.

"This transformation of mine is what I like to call _Super Saiyan 4_ , a transformation more akin to our Saiyan Ancestors." Super Saiyan 4 Time Patrol Goku said as he looked at Super Saiyan Blue CC Goku, who got in a fighting pose of his own, Time Patrol Goku doing the same. "Let's see which form is stronger, and if I win, you have to tell me everything you know." He said and CC Goku nodded in agreement.

The two Gokus then launched off at one another, their fists meeting in the middle as they clashed, sending out a gust of wind around them as they took to the air and began fighting there. "Impressive keeping up with me this far!" CC Goku said as he punched Time Patrol Goku, who cocked back and delivered a uppercut right to his blue haired counterparts jaw knocking into the air. CC Goku then continued to float upward higher and higher until he hit a invisible wall of sorts.

"Sorry I forgot to mention…" Time Patrol Goku said as he floated up to CC Super Saiyan Blue Goku's level. "There is a barrier of sorts around the entire planet, to prevent us from escaping." He explained and CC Goku nodded before he powered up and rushed right at TP Goku, delivering a kick that knocked him back, only for TP Goku to fire multiple KI blasts right at him in retaliation, CC Goku knocking them all back and firing a Kamehameha right at his fur covered counterpart who appeared behind him and spin kicked him, his foot landing right into his stomach knocking him back, before he brought down a sledgehammer, the other Goku barely blocking it in time to only be sent back to the ground before he powered up and looked at his counterpart a smile on his face.

"Your power is truly amazing. I can tell you aren't even using everything you have, while I at my maximum amount with Kaioken." CC Goku said and Time Patrol Goku floated down to his level and chuckled to himself. "However, I am going to win this!" CC Goku shouted as he powered up as he began charging a Kamehameha of his own.

"Sure you are." Time Patrol Goku said as he began charging a Kamehameha of his own, a smirk on his face.

" _KA… ME…"_ The two began simultaneously as they looked at one another. " _HA… ME…"_ They continued, still speaking simultaneously as the blue orbs in their hands rose began to expand in size. " _ **HA!"**_ They shouted, the two Kamehameha waves shooting out at on another, slamming into one another right in the middle causing a massive explosion to form. The two then floated down and reverted back to their natural states, Time Patrol Goku's clothing reforming itself as he did.

CC Goku chuckled to himself as he smiled at Time Patrol Goku. "Yep, you definitely won that fight! You are way stronger than I really thought you were, I bet you could even take down Vegeta's Super Saiyan Blue Evolution if you were at max power." He said to the other Goku who chuckled to himself.

"Thanks. You weren't half bad yourself, strength like that could be useful on the Time Patrol." Time Patrol Goku said as he smiled at CC Goku.

"Oh wait a minute… You said that the invisible barrier of sorts prevented us from leaving right? How exactly do I get out of here in that case?" CC Goku asked and Time Patrol Goku pulled out a Dragon Ball and looked at CC Goku with it.

"You have to fight the other prisoners and retrieve them from them. Once you do, you will be sent back to your world or where you came from before you came here." Time Patrol Goku explained to CC Goku who nodded as he studied it. Suddenly, Time Patrol Goku tucked the Dragon Ball into his bag and looked right at Fu, who was watching them from high above.

"That was an amazing fight you two! I would love to eventually see a encore!" Fu said as he clapped, praising the two.

Time Patrol Goku instantly got a serious look on his face as he powered up and launched into the air. "Fu! Shut down the Prison Planet at once!" He demanded, his tone now serious and forceful. "Or else the Time Patrol is to fully get involved." He added on, however Fu simply laughed to himself.

"No way! Your threats are useless against me! This experiment is just getting good now! It will only be a matter of time until the _real_ fun begins!" Fu shouted to Time Patrol Goku who looked at him glaring daggers at him. Fu then looked down at a watch on his wrist and a smile on his face grew. "It seems like it is time release my latest project! I am sorry to have to cut this chat of ours short, but trust me, we'll be seeing a lot more of each other… Hopefully anyway. See ya!" Fu said and as Time Patrol Goku rushed at him, he was gone.

"Damn it, he got away…" Time Patrol Goku said as he floated back down and looked over to CC Goku. "You are here looking for your world's Trunks right?" He asked and CC Goku nodded at him.

"Yeah, Fu said he was being held here and that we should come over here and bust him out." CC Goku explained and Time Patrol Goku nodded and looked to the sky.

"I am going to go and try get some reinforcements to come over here. Once they do, we will meet up again, got it?" Time Patrol Goku said and CC Goku smiled and nodded. "Alright then, see you around Son Goku of Universe 7." He said as he powered up and took off into the air, disappearing out of sight in mere seconds.

As he left, Vegeta and Mai appeared behind CC Goku, scaring him. "Ah! Where did you guys come from!?" Goku asked and Mai giggled a bit as Vegeta looked at him.

"We heard the gist of Fu's "experiment" after you and the other you's battle." Vegeta said and CC Goku smiled, glad he didn't have to try and explain. "Now we have to go look for Trunks as well, while we wait for that other Kakarot and his "Time Patrol" to arrive and sort this thing out." Vegeta said and Goku nodded. The three then took off and Goku picking up Mai and carrying her as him and Vegeta took to the skies.

* * *

 _ **Prison Planet - Urban Area**_

Trunks cracked his eyes open as he lifted himself off a bed of sorts. He wondered where and how he had gotten to this place and why he had these two handcuff like things on his hands. "Ugh… Where am I?" He said as he walked towards a garage door of sorts, pressing a button which caused it to open. Trunks then walked out and his eyes widened with shock. "This isn't the future, that is for sure…" Trunks said as the bright lights and massive buildings towered over him.

"You there!" A voice shouted and Trunks' eyes looked over to see a frost demon looking down on him from high above. "Make this easy for me and give me your Dragon Ball." He said, as he floated down, looking at Trunks.

"Dragon Ball?" Trunks said with a confused look on his face.

* * *

 _ **Prison Planet - Volcanic Area**_

"It seems you are ready to be released…" Fu said as he looked inside of a cell of sorts, where a Saiyan was held, captive with no way to to move his arms. "Evil Saiyan Kanba." Fu said with a smile as he "Kanba's" power spiked.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 - END**_

 _A/N: So, did you guys enjoy this? If not tell me what you didn't like and if you did enjoy this, please tell me what you really did like! It all helps, so please and thank you for you reviews and criticism, it really helps, believe it or not!_


	2. Kanba the Evil Saiyan

_**Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Universe Mission Rewrite**_

 _Kanba the Evil Saiyan_

* * *

 **Prison Planet - Urban Area**

"Who are you?!" Trunks shouted as he looked up to the Frost Demon floating high above him, his appearance unchanged as he looked down at Trunks, the Half Saiyan confused on the fact that the unknown being had asked him about a "Dragon Ball", something Trunks didn't have on him. "What do you mean by Dragon Ball?!" Trunks shouted before suddenly a KI blast soared right past him.

"Anyone else getting a feeling of Deja Vu from this kid?" A muscular and tall alien said as he looked over to Trunks. He resembled a gypsy pirate of sorts and had scars on his body. "Oh wait… Yeah, this is one of the guys from Earth! He had a hand in killing us." He said and Trunks gave him confused look as his four other members nodded in response.

Trunks looked back into the air to see the being from earlier had vanished mysteriously without word. He then turned back to the alien group and got in a fighting pose. "I don't remember ever encountering you guys on Earth. It perhaps may have been an alternate version of me or something…" He said, trying to explain to them.

Another member of the group then smiled as he drew a blade as he looked directly at Trunks. "I remember you all to well. You killed me by punching a hole through my stomach! It is about time I return the favor! Remember the name Kugo as I send you to hell!" The alien named Kugo shouted as he powered up and rushed at Trunks who went Super Saiyan and rushed Kugo, cocking back, and with a single punch, Trunks punched a hole right through his stomach.

"Then I guess history is repeating itself today." Trunks said as he ripped his hand out and blasted Kugo away, destroying him with ease. He then glared at the other four remaining members. "Now who is next?" Trunks asked and the leader merely chuckled to himself.

"Bido, Bujin! Take care of him with the Psycho Threads." He said and the one named Bido and Bujin rushed Trunks who sighed as he powered up and kicked Bido right in the head as Bujin shot five strings right at him, the Half Saiyan leaping behind them and releasing a KI wave that eradicated the two.

"You are sending your men like lambs to the slaughter." Were the only words Trunks said as he walked towards the last two members, the female then stepped up and cocked back two KI waves and then she fired them both at Trunks, who smacked them out of the way. "I am done dealing with you lot." He said as he charged up an attack of his own. "SUPER GALICK GUN!" He shouted the purple attack roaring as it flew directly at the female, who screamed in fear as the attack eradicated her.

The leader of the group appeared behind Trunks and fired a KI blast right at him, the Half Saiyan dodging the attack, with ease and rushing the leader. "Congratulations, you made quick work of my henchmen, however, I will simply gather the Dragon Balls myself and revive them all, and then get us back to our world so we can finish killing off that Son Gohan and his friends. The name of the one who destroyed them being Bojack!" He shouted as he fired multiple KI blasts at Trunks who dodged and back flipped away from each of the KI blasts.

Trunks then became angered as he heard the alien named Bojack speak of killing his master, as he remembered the body of his master laying there all those years ago. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF MY MASTER LIKE THAT?!" Trunks shouted as he powered up, transforming into a Super Saiyan 2 and rushing Bojack, striking him in the face before he sledgehammered him to the ground, and as Bojack almost hit the ground, he appeared again and kicked him right in the stomach knocking his opponent back on to the ground. "MASENKO!" The Super Saiyan 2 shouted as he powered up and cocked back, charging his energy and firing it directly at Bojack, causing a massive explosion to form as the attack made contact.

As Trunks calmed down, reverting back to his blue-haired natural state, the being from earlier appeared behind him. "Impressive work dispatching the fodder for me, I wouldn't want to dirty my hands with them." He said and Trunks turned and looked at him.

"Who exactly are you?" Trunks asked and the being looked at him.

"You can call me _Cooler_." Were the only words the alien said as he looked at Trunks. "Now about that Dragon Ball…"

Cooler began, before suddenly, the entire Prison Planet began to shake violently, catching the two off guard. "What could this be?!" Trunks shouted and as Cooler looked up into the sky his eyes widened as _something_ covered in a black and red aura streaked through the air, flying _through_ a building causing destruction all around the two with its energy alone.

"Whatever _that_ was." Cooler said as him and Trunks flew to the air. "We'll have to postpone our chat for later Saiyan. This thing needs to be put down before I continue my hunt for the Dragon Balls." He said as a purple aura surrounded him as he took off Trunks, powering up himself and flying after Cooler.

* * *

 **Prison Planet - Rocky Mountain Area**

As Goku, Vegeta, and Mai flew over the rocky area, Mai in Goku's arm, the two Saiyans continued searching for Trunks' energy. "Vegeta, I don't sense Trunks' energy at all and there seems to be no life around here for miles." The Saiyan said as he looked around, trying to get a clue of where the Half Saiyan could be. "Ehhh, I wish the Time Patrol or whatever he said version of me stuck around, he was pretty strong!" He said.

"You should be happy there seems to be no life around here for miles. If the Time Patrol Kakarot is anything to go by, then there are tons of opponents all around the Prison Planet as strong or at least, around him in power and if what you are telling me is true, he beat your Super Saiyan Blue while holding back to not kill you." Vegeta said as he looked around before suddenly, the entire Prison Planet no, the entire dimension the Prison Planet was within began to violently shake.

Mai got a worried look in her eyes as she looked around. "I may not be able to sense energy, but I can _feel_ that." She said as Goku sat her down on a smooth area of rock. "Whatever this thing is, it is incredibly strong." She said as she looked to the sky.

"KAKAROT, GET READY! IT IS COMING THIS WAY!" Vegeta shouted as he powered up and transformed into a Super Saiyan, Goku flying up and doing the same thing the two glaring daggers as they prepared for the incoming threat.

"Vegeta, we are going to need go all out against this guy, he is even stronger than whatever we thought Time Patrol me was." Goku said as he powered up into a Super Saiyan Blue, transforming into Kaioken X20 on top of it while Vegeta powered up himself into Super Saiyan Blue Evolution. "Alright, no holding back!" Goku said as the being came into view.

 _Saiyan Blood!_

Goku and Vegeta began to sweat as they saw the being come even closer towards them.

 _Get you down! Get you down!_

The two prepared themselves,

 _I was born to fight_

 _Saiyan Blood!_

The massive energy emitting from the being was enough to send chills up the two Saiyan's spines.

 _Saiyan Blood  
Beat you down! Beat you down!_

 _The Legend will now be me_

His energy made Goku and Vegeta clench their teeth and gave each other a look, a look of unassurance, one they had only shared once they were against Jiren.

 _I have only on wish:_

 _A life where I can fight for eternity!_

 _The universe is mine!_

He stopped right in front of them, fear fully setting as his aura swirled and pulsed all around him. Goku and Vegeta flared their Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken X20 and Super Saiyan Blue Evolution auras respectively looked at them.

"Here it is Son Goku and Vegeta, the ultimate Saiyan to exist! The Evil Saiyan, Kanba!" Fu announced over the floating intercom and Goku merely chuckled to himself.

"I am actually not to sure about this anymore Vegeta." He said as he looked at Kanba, striking the battle pose he did against Vegeta who merely chuckled as well getting into the fighting pose from when he had first fought Goku.

"Don't worry Kakarot, I'll be fine on my own if you want to chicken out." Vegeta said as he powered up and looked at Kanba who merely floated there, his aura becoming more fierce and violent as it swirled around.

" **I sensed two high power levels around here…"** Kanba spoke, and his voice alone made Goku and Vegeta think twice before attacking him. " **I sense two power levels, but only one is the same from a few moments ago…"** He continued. " **Did my own lust for battle trick me into believing there were two opponents strong enough to challenge me?"** He questioned as Goku and Vegeta silently looked at him. " **ANSWER ME!"** He shouted and in that moment, Goku, Vegeta, and Mai all imagined their bodies lying there, dead and in pools of blood, they had imagined their own deaths at this _monster's_ hands.

"Enough of this! I am Vegeta, the Prince of All Saiyans! I will not stand here like a pissant to another Saiyan!" Vegeta shouted as his energy sparked to life and rose as he powered up and looked directly. "Come on Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted to his comrade and Goku, nodded, taking dashing off at Kanba, Vegeta following suit without a moment's hesitation.

As Kanba stood there, unphased by the two's launch directly at him. Goku powered up and thrusted his fist right into Kanba's aura, only to be stun back. Goku held his hand as he was forced back from Kanba, stopping Vegeta. Goku then reverted back to his base form as the dark energy swirled and consumed him completely. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku screamed as the energy danced around as he powered up into a Super Saiyan 2 to only for the energy to expand and cover him completely. Goku then emerged out of the aura, dead silent before he turned to Vegeta, his eyes pupiless. "RAAAAAAAH!" Goku roared as he rushed at Vegeta who blocked the first strike from his rival.

"What the hell Kakarot? I am not your opponent!" Vegeta shouted as he blocked multiple of Goku's strikes before Goku cocked back and right hooked Vegeta sending him flying back. As Vegeta regained his balance he charged his hands full of energy as he fired off two KI blasts right at Goku. Whose Golden Super Saiyan 2 Aura now danced with red and black electrical aura with a black aura now surrounding it. "He seems to have lost all control over his senses…" Vegeta said as Goku powered up and flew over the two KI blasts and kicked Vegeta in the face. The two then dashed at one another and began going back and forth, Vegeta delivered a punch to Goku's stomach, the other Saiyan spinning back and kicking Vegeta right in the face knocking him back.

Goku continued to roar louder and louder, as he charged up two red and black KI blasts, before he fired a KI blast barrage at Vegeta who powered up and began knocking them away as fast as they were coming, one accidentally flew over towards Mai catching Vegeta's attention. "Oh no!" Vegeta before suddenly.

"BURNING ATTACK!" A voice shouted and the KI blast flew through the air and impacted with Goku's causing a explosion. Mai's eyes couldn't believe what she was seeing and Vegeta merely smiled as he recognized the attacker's voice. There stood Trunks as a Super Saiyan 2, looking at Goku and Vegeta. "Father, what is wrong with Goku?!" He shouted and Vegeta took a quick glance at him.

"This person's KI somehow affected Kakarot and it made him lose control of his power and senses!" Vegeta shouted as he smacked one last KI blast and launched off at Goku, punching him right in the face and kicking him away as he barraged Goku with KI Blasts of his own. "Trunks, I'll go and try to handle this other guy, you try and keep Kakarot off me long enough for me to deliver some good hits." Vegeta said as his Super Saiyan Blue Evolution aura sparked to life as he powered up and took to the air.

"Got it father!" Trunks said as he transformed into a Super Saiyan Rage, and flying at Goku the two clashing fists in the middle as Trunks went on the offensive, throwing multiple punches at Goku, each strike slowly pushing him back, only for Goku to catch one of Trunks' punches and deliver a punch right to his stomach knocking him back. "Tch, Goku really is stronger." Trunks said as his aura ignited and he launched off at Goku once more, cocking back and releasing a point blank KI wave on to Goku, who powered through and slammed Trunks in the face knocking him onto his back.

"It seems you need my assistance." A voice said and a Death beam flew by and slammed right into Goku's back, giving him his attention. "Son Goku, how I remember you. You were the one who killed my pathetic brother Frieza, in a cold blood. Once I defeated you on your own planet I never would have expected to see your ugly mug again." Cooler said as he looked right at Goku. "It is about time I finished the job!" Cooler shouted as he powered up and rushed Goku, the two locking hands as they powered up against one another, Goku kicking Cooler away and firing multiple KI blasts at him.

" _Frieza is Cooler's brother… And Cooler defeated Goku in his timeline?!"_ Trunks thought to himself as he watched Cooler deflect Goku's KI blasts.

"It is about time I showed you the evolution I achieved after defeating you and training. I gave it a color to represent your Super Saiyan form." Cooler said as he began to increase his energy higher and higher as he looked at Goku smirking a Golden Aura wrapping around him. "This form I call it…" He began as the aura began to expand and cover him completely. "GOLDEN COOLER!" He shouted as in a bright flash of light, Cooler's figure returned to Trunks' sight, now in a golden form.

Golden Cooler glared at Goku whose aura ignited. "Now come Saiyan, allow me to welcome you to a fate worse than hell." He said as he powered up and rushed Goku, the two locking hands once more. However this time around, Cooler was the one who overpowered Goku, delivering a knee to the stomach and a kick to follow up knocking Goku back. Goku however rebounded and powered up rushing back at Cooler, charging a Evil Kamehameha, a Kamehameha that was red in color and was wrapped in black and blue electricity, releasing the attack at Cooler, who fired a Death Beam right at it, causing the two attacks to cancel each other out and causing a massive explosion of smoke to occur. Golden Cooler then tore through the smoke and slammed Goku in the stomach, grabbing him by the GI and slamming him head first into the ground.

" _No way, he is overpowering Kakarot completely! Is he even stronger than I am?!"_ Vegeta thought to himself as he watched "Golden Cooler" take on Super Saiyan 2 Berserk Goku with ease, knocking him around.

"Don't think I am done with you just yet!" Golden Cooler shouted as he lifted Goku up by the leg and spun around going faster and faster until he released Goku sending him flying into a mountain. "Now this will finish it!" Golden Cooler said as he cocked back and began charging a purple KI wave, his aura sparking to life and swirling all around him. "BEGONE!" He shouted, as he thrusted the one handed attack forward, causing a massive explosion to erupt from the area Goku was in, sending him flying back and forcing him out of his Berserk state and leaving him a crater.

"Impressive…" Vegeta said before Golden Cooler turned his attention to Kanba, his eyes set dead center on him.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you, Kanba the Evil Saiyan!" He shouted as he raised one finger into the air and began creating a massive orb of energy as he looked at the Evil Saiyan who looked down at him as Vegeta moved out the way to not get hit by the attack. "Have a firsthand experience with the attack that wiped out Planet Vegeta!" He shouted as he created a massive Supernova. "DIE!" He shouted as the threw the attack right at Kanba, the attack colliding with Kanba, sending out a massive explosion, the shockwave of it shaking the entire Prison Planet.

"Did he do it…?" Vegeta said as he looked at the smoke cloud formed from Cooler's attack impacting Kanba. However, shock was the only thing Vegeta felt when he saw Kanba floating their, unscathed at all by the attack.

"W- What?! He survived my attack?!" Cooler said as he looked at Kanba who remained silent.

Trunks looked down at Goku who woke up just at the right time. "Uh… Trunks what is happening… Did we get him?" Goku asked and Trunks merely pointed over to Golden Cooler and Super Saiyan Blue Evolution Vegeta who stood against Kanba. "Woah… Is that Frieza?" Goku asked and Trunks shook his head.

"No, he is Cooler." Trunks said.

"Cooler than Frieza?" Goku asked and Trunks did what only some would call, the "anime fall" as he processed Goku's question.

"N… No, his name is Cooler." Trunks explained and Goku said "Oh okay." and Trunks merely sighed.

"Goku! Trunks!" Mai said as she ran over to Goku, the Potara Earrings and Capsule in her hand. "I had some extra clothes packed for you, along with your sword." She said as she handed the blade and clothes to Trunks who thanked her. "Goku, you need to use these again like you did against Zamasu to take down Kanba." She said and Goku took the earrings from her and clipped one on to his ear and flew over to Vegeta.

"Oi Vegeta, we are going to need to fuse and become Vegito if we want to take this guy down." Goku said and Vegeta looked at him before looking at Kanba.

Vegeta sighed and looked over to his rival. "I can't believe I am saying this but… You are right Kakarot, fusing into Vegito will be the only other way for us to fight this guy head on." He explained to Goku who nodded and handed Vegeta the earring.

"Cooler, you should fall back and try to gain back some stamina just in case we need help." Goku said and Cooler merely chuckled to himself before he relented and reverted back to his Final Form and floated away leaving Goku and Vegeta alone to fight against Kanba. The two then slammed into one another and they became one.

" **Are you the warrior that will battle me as equals…?"** Kanba asked and the a bright white light expanded, there stood Vegito, in all of his glory in a black and orange GI.

"Kanba, this is where the _real_ battle begins!" Vegito shouted with as smile as he powered up his energy rising higher and higher. "I am the one will defeat you!" He shouted as a blue aura wrapped around him as a red aura on top of it rose as well. "My name is Vegito! And this is…" Vegito began as he smirked at Kanba. " _ **VEGITO BLUE KAIOKEN!"**_ He shouted as he transformed into Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken as he looked at Kanba.

" **Such high power… I haven't felt anything like it… It gets me… excited…"** Kanba said as he looked at Vegito as his aura began to rise higher and higher, before Kanba's bindings flew off him as he looked down at his new opponent. " **Let's go, Vegito."** He spoke as he rushed down at Vegito.

"Alright! Let's go Kanba! The fight's on!" He shouted as he powered up and launched at Kanba, the two Saiyan Warriors preparing to take each other on.

 _ **Chapter 2 - END**_

 _A/N: Aye! Didn't expect another chapter this quick eh? Well, I did this mainly because I probably won't be updating this until the next DB Heroes episode comes out, which is I believe in September at some point sadly. So I guess to fill up this Author's Note I will be responding to some of the reviews left on last chapter. Also did you guys enjoy Bojack and Cooler? Well mainly Cooler since he without a doubt was the most badass character this chapter in my_ _ **personal**_ _opinion._

Remnant's Sage: The reason I had Xeno Goku win the fight is because if you check out the the newest Universe Mission teaser, it showcases Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Vegito preparing to fight against Kanba after _Vegito Blue Kaioken_ either defuses or outright is beaten. If Xeno Vegito wins, we will have to wait and see. If he does, then that means either Xeno Goku was holding back against CC Goku (statements would imply he didn't) or Xeno Vegeta is stronger than Xeno Goku and CC Goku and Vegeta by a good margin _(highly_ doubtful since this is _Vegeta_ we are talking about), allowing Vegito 4 to best Kanba.

wweTheBeast2015: Xeno Goku will return.

Blake2020: Sorry to disappoint if you expected Xeno Goku to return but not yet, maybe near the end of Chapter 3 or during Chapter 4, it all depends on how much the material the Heroes Manga and Anime give me to work with.


	3. Vegito VS Kanba

_**Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Rewrite**_

 _The Mightiest Radiance! Vegito Blue Kaioken!_

* * *

 **Prison Planet - Rocky Mountain Area**

 _As the two super warriors clashed fists, the power emitting from the two sent shockwaves from the sheer power of their fists clashing. Vegito's bright blue aura shined brightly, his azure eyes meeting Kanba's. Kanba then sparked his aura as well, pushing Vegito back slightly._

"You think that pesky little aura is going to affect me like before?" Vegito said with a chuckle as he powered up and flew at Kanba, kicking him in the stomach sending him back, before he appeared behind him, spinning around as Kanba turned to face him, Vegito wrapping his fist in KI as he punched Kanba directly, sending the other Saiyan flying back. "In that case, you are _dead_ wrong!" He shouted his aura sparking to life.

" **I like you… You are a strong warrior…"** Kanba said with a chuckle following suit as he powered up himself, increasing his energy a bit more. " **SHOW ME MORE!"** He roared his energy sparking to life as Vegito smiled himself.

"Alrighty, you asked for it!" The blue haired Saiyan warrior shouting as he rushed Kanba, the two warriors clashing against one another. The two began to go at it, going back in forth as their clash slowly began to cause more cracks in the chains around the Prison Planet.

As Trunks and Cooler watched on the latter of the two watched the fight closely. "That Vegito is very strong." Cooler stated as he watched Vegito and Kanba's battle. "I can tell he is holding a magnificent power from our very eyes." He said as Trunks nodded in agreement.

"Indeed, the last time I saw Vegito in action…" Trunks thought to himself as he remembered when he first the unrivaled power of Vegito...

* * *

 **The Future - Destroyed West City**

" _ **FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!"**_ Vegito roared as he unleashed the mighty "Final Kamehameha" the attack rocketing towards Merged Zamasu the attack wrapping around the being, the attack rocketing off Earth and into Space.

As Zamasu emerged out of the rubble he powered up as Vegito powered up himself and launched at him. " **YOU MORTALS SHOULD BOW DOWN TO ME, YOUR GOD, ZAMASU!"** He roared as his energy rose as Vegito appeared in front of him.

"YOU TALK TOO MUCH!" Vegito shouted slamming his fist right into Zamasu's half deformed mug as he rocketed him down to the ground, causing a massive crash as he smirked to himself as the Potara began to shine. "Shit… It looks like my time is already up…" He thought to himself as he defused back into Goku and Vegeta.

* * *

Vegito was punched in the gut and a smack to the face from Kanba followed suit as he was knocked back into a mountain which began to crash down on top of him before he powered up and rocketed out. "Damn, why are you such a persistent guy!" He shouted as he powered and rushed Kanba, cocking back and punching him in the face, however, unexpectedly, Kanba blocked it with one arm and right hooked Vegito, sending him to the ground. "The hell?! You weren't this strong before!" He shouted as he kicked Kanba in the chin before kicking off him.

" **My power is rising with every strike, with every clash, with every spark of an aura… MORE!"** Kanba shouted as he powered up and his energy rose even more as it rose even higher than before shocking Vegito. As yellow sparks began to spark around Kanba, he laughed maniacally. " **I CAN FEEL INFINITE POWER RISING!"** He roared as his hair began to glow in front of Vegito who clenched his fists. " **THIS, THIS IS THE ULTIMATE POWER!"** He roared as in a bright flash of yellow, Kanba transformed into a Super Saiyan.

Vegito began to sweat as Kanba stood there, his eyes now nothing but dark red, like that of an Oozaru. "Sweet merciful Kami, your power is off the chain!" He shouted as he prepared himself for Kanba's incoming attack. "Guess I am going to need to use a bit more power myself." He shouted as he powered up himself, forming his friends into an "X" as it began to shake the Planet Prison. As red sparks began to glow off Vegito and around his aura. "I hope you are ready to see my power up!" He shouted as a red aura began to rise from his blue aura as he smirked at Kanba. " **KAIOKEN!"** He shouted as he entered Kaioken on top of his Super Saiyan Blue form.

"Such power, Vegito is using the power of Kaioken on top of his Super Saiyan Blue form?! He is only going to defuse even faster now!" Trunks shouted as he watched Vegito stand there, his aura now topped with Kaioken as Kanba stood there, his Super Saiyan Aura with Red and Black sparks around it. "Vegito, what can you possibly be planning… Unless you are planning to pull out that technique once more…" He continued as Vegito and Kanba dashed at one another.

Vegito and Kanba continued their battle once more, slowly causing more and more cracks around the Prison Planet's time space barrier chains. The two only raising their energy to match one another as they fought going back and forth. "Come on Kanba, try more to beat me, I am getting tired over here!" He shouted as he spun around Kanba, kicking him in the head sending him to the right. Vegito then powered up more as he pulled out a Yellow KI Blade and lifted it into the air, as it grew ten times in size. "SPIRIT EXCALIBUR!" He roared as he brought it down, the attack coming down right on Kanba, who leaped up and created a barrier around himself, the attack slamming against it causing sparks to come off before the Excalibur broke.

" **I have never met an opponent who can push me this far before Vegito…"** Kanba said as he looked at Vegito, his Oozaru like Pure Blood Red eyes looking at Vegito who chuckled to himself. " **I can tell, you are reaching your limit, so I will end this right now."** He said as he floated into the air and began creating a energy orb of pure dark energy. " **This the end."** He said as the energy began to darken and corrupt the darkness.

"Tch, going for a end all move eh?" Vegito shouted as he powered up and began to charge his signature attack, stretching his hands into the Final Flash position before he pulled them back into the Kamehameha pose as he began to charge it up. "Kanba, as strong as you are, I am not going to give up, I will put everything I have into this technique and defeat you!" He shouted as he powered up as his aura expanded in size to wrap around him. " _ **Final…"**_ Vegito began as he looked at Kanba who charged up his attack.

Cooler and Trunks braced for impact as Trunks powered up into Super Saiyan 2 and Cooler powered into his Golden Form, rising his energy as high as possible, Trunks doing the same. The two then created a barrier around themselves as they prepared for the clash to begin. Mai hid behind Trunks worried about Goku and Vegeta. "What will happen if they lose?" She asked and Cooler looked down at her.

"We all die." He said as Mai focused on Vegito's steadily growing energy.

" _ **KAMEHAMEHA!"**_ Vegito roared, the attack soaring into the air as Kanba tossed his attack down at Vegito's the two slamming into one another. "I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE KANBA!" He shouted as he pushed against Kanba, lighting sparks be sent back from the energy clash between the two. " _Push, Push, Push even harder!"_ He thought to himself as he forced himself to continue trying as hard as possible.

" **JUST GIVE UP YOU HAVE LOST!"** Kanba shouted as he released even more power, pushing the attack even closer to Vegito who powered himself. Kanba growled as he fired more KI blasts into the already large energy orb causing it to grow in size largely. As Vegito tried harder he began to feel the Potara try to separate him back into Goku and Vegeta. However, unlike with Zamasu where he had defused, Vegito gritted his teeth and forced himself to stay fuse.

"Tch… Damn it all to hell, I am going to use all of my power." He said as he fired even more energy into the Final Kamehameha as Kanba tried to push him back further and further, the attack without a doubt surely will be able to _kill_ Vegito and everyone in that area. "KAIOKEN… **X10**!" He shouted as without warning, his aura sparked to life as he powered up immensely, the attack soaring even higher towards Kanba who held out his hands to try and stop the incoming Final Kamehameha along with his own orb of energy.

" **I'll send it back…"** Kanba said as he raised his energy even more as he felt the attack push against him. " **I can still win…"** He said as he pushed even harder as Vegito continuously poured energy into the Final Kamehameha.

Vegito pushed even harder now, he knew that he had no choice to break the limit right here, right now. " **KAIOKEN X20!"** He roared as the Final Kamehameha increased in size even more, as it wrapped around Kanba's Orb of Energy before it wrapped around Kanba himself as he tried as hard as he should. "GO TO HELL!" Vegito shouted as the attack wrapped around Kanba and sent him flying higher and higher into the air as it pierced the dark skies of energy Kanba had created, giving light to everything around as it shattered one of the chains completely.

 **Elsewhere…**

As Fu watched the fight unfold, he began to laugh as he didn't even notice that one of the barriers chains had broken. "I can't even come to believe how much energy Vegito put out with that last attack! That was insane!" He shouted as he watched the energy radar on his computer as it focused on Vegito, whose energy alone had managed to max out the scale completely. "I do wonder though, did that attack kill Kanba…" He said to himself as he looked at the attack.

 **The Skies Above the Prison Planet**

Kanba floated in space, now back in his natural black haired state. " **I lost…"** He said as he looked into the skies above. " **I lost for once…"** He continued as he created a white orb of energy and looked at it. " **I guess that means I will have to resort to this technique."** He said as raised the white orb of energy into the air and released it. " **BURST OPEN AND MIX!"** He roared as the orb increased in size as he looked at it, a smile breaking on to his face as he began to become stronger. " **I am not done just yet…"** He thought to himself as he felt his body begin to change and become larger.

 **Prison Planet - Rocky Mountain Area**

Vegito chuckled at himself as he powered down into his natural state. "That is it, he should be done for." He said as Trunks flew over to him and handed him a Senzu Bean, Vegito chomping on it. "Thanks Trunks." He said as he cracked his neck. "I think I forced myself a few more minutes." He said as he powered up.

Trunks then looked up to the sky. "All of that for him to simply be blasted into oblivion. I can't even sense any residue energy from before." He continued as he tried to sense Kanba's energy before suddenly, with a loud crash, a being hit the ground and Vegito stepped back, shocked.

"I can't believe it, he survived a Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken X20 Final Kamehameha?!" Vegito said as Kanba's energy began to rise as the smoke around his KI began to rise higher and higher. "Damn it all, Trunks, Cooler, cover me!" He shouted as he powered back into Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken X20 and rushed Kanba, cocking back and going in for a strike. "I wonder if even you will be able to survive this!" He roared as he threw his punch.

" **This fight is over Vegito…"** Kanba said as he dodged the punch and punched Vegito into the stomach, before striking him in the chin and following it up with a kick direct to the stomach as Trunks and Cooler leaped out the way as the being whose energy began to rise cocked back and released a red and black energy, the attack wrapping around him and swirling around him. Then, within a single second, Kanba wrapped his fist in his dark and evil energy, before he shoved his fist right into Vegito's stomach, and much to the Potara Fusion's surprise, sent an energy through his body before he was sent flying back, back into Goku and Vegeta.

 _(a/n: Vegito was punched so hard that he was forced to defuse)_

As Trunks and Cooler watch Goku and Vegeta lay in the rubble, Trunks powered up and released all of his energya as he entered Super Saiyan Rage and rushed Kanba, who simply spun around and clotheslined Trunks, causing him to revert back into his base form. Cooler then powered up into his Golden Form. "You think you scare me, the strongest Frost Demon, Cooler?!" He shouted as he powered up and struck Kanba in the face, before he leaped back and fired more Death Beams at Kanba, who simply smacked each away, before he powered up and flew at Cooler, sledgehammering him right to the ground, causing him to end up next to Trunks.

" **In my day, we Saiyans purged the weak for survival, and when there were no weak, we fought ourselves. To see such weak and pathetic Saiyans is a disgrace to the race's proud name!"** Kanba roared as he let the power of the Great Ape awaken within him fully as he looked up at the sky at the artificial moon. " **Let the power of the Saiyans flow through me!"** He shouted as he powered up, and began to grow in size as he transformed into a Golden Great Ape.

Goku and Vegeta stood up and watched as Kanba grew in size before they looked and saw two portals open and take Cooler and Trunks disappear right before they eyes. "Alright Vegeta, this is clearly a bad point, but we can still win this, right!" He shouted as he powered up and raised his energy as he tried to transform into a Super Saiyan Blue only for nothing to work. "Heh, I guess it looks like my KI is being sealed off a bit, so I guess it is time for Plan B." Goku said as he powered up and raised his energy, as he transformed into his Super Saiyan God.

Vegeta then clenched his fists and powered up. "We'll have to go find Trunks and Cooler later, we are going to have to get past this guy right here and right now Kakarot." He shouted as he powered up and transformed into a Super Saiyan Blue Evolution. "Fortunately for us my KI isn't being held back, which means we can cut loose!" He shouted as he flew at Kanba, Goku following him.

" **YOU ARE GOING TO DIE BY MY HANDS!"** Kanba roared as he charged up a Red Mouth Blast as he aimed it right at the two.

 **E N D**

 _~Power Scale: Ranked Strongest to Weakest~ as of Chapter 3_

 _SSS: Whis_

 _SS: Golden Great Ape Kanba, Vegito Blue Kaioken X20, Super Saiyan Kanba, Vegito Blue Kaioken, Golden Cooler, Super Saiyan Blue Evolution Vegeta, Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken X20 Goku, Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Goku, Super Saiyan Blue Goku, Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta_

 _S: Fu, Super Saiyan 2 Future Trunks, Xeno Goku (Natural State) Cooler (Final Form), Son Goku (Natural State), Vegeta (Natural State), Super Saiyan Future Trunks_

 _A: Bojack (Full Power), Supreme Kai (Shin), Bojack's Henchman_

 _B: Mai_


	4. Super Fu Appears

_**Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Rewrite**_

 _Super Fu Appears!_

* * *

 _ **Prison Planet - Rocky Mountain Area**_

 _As Goku and Vegeta charged Kanba, Goku in his Super Saiyan God Form and Vegeta in his Super Saiyan Blue Evolution state, the two rocketed closer and closer towards Kanba who in his Golden Great Ape Form fired a mouth blast directly at the two._

"Vegeta, go for his tail!" Goku shouted as he flew out of the way and rocketed towards Kanba striking him directly in the face only for Kanba to smack him away sending him rocketing towards the ground before Goku backflipped and flew at him cocking back as he flew at Kanba, golden sparks around his fist. "DRAGON FI-" He began only for Kanba grab him and toss him to the ground.

Vegeta rocketed past Kanba's swipe at Goku and flew underneath him, flying right at Kanba's tail. "Kakarot, don't order me around!" He shouted as he created a Massive Destructo Disc and launched it at Kanba who leaped in the air, spun around and kicked Vegeta his giant foot slamming into Vegeta and sending him crashing into a mountain as Goku leaped out of the way of Kanba's feet as he landed.

" **RAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"** Kanba roared his voice causing cracks in one of the chains around the Prison Planet before he looked dead at Goku who powered up flaring his Super Saiyan God aura as he looked at Kanba a worried look on his face.

As a black electrical aura revealed itself around Goku as he gasped for air shocked. " _That thing he did from earlier…"_ He thought to himself as he remembered back to when he went Berserk and attacked Trunks, Vegeta, and Cooler, the last one being the one to knock him back into his senses surprisingly. " _It seems to be limiting me from going beyond this point…"_ He thought as he flew into the air rocketing at Kanba. "Guess that means all I have to do is work through it!" He shouted as he flew into the air above Kanba's hand as he slammed his fist into Kanba before he flew behind him firing multiple KI blasts before suddenly, Kanba's tail came to life and whipped Goku unexpectedly sending him flying towards the ground as Goku landed he rebounded and leaped back into the air.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" He shouted as he fired the Blue KI wave right at Kanba who opened up his mouth big and wide as it charged with KI, before he released a Great Ape Beam which was Black and Red in color as it flew towards Goku whose eyes widened with shock as the attack absorbed his Kamehameha an slammed into him sending him flying into the ground back into his base form.

"KAKAROT!" Vegeta shouted as he flew through the air and watched Goku hit the ground before he turned and glared at Kanba. "You think I am going to let _you_ scare me, Vegeta, the Prince of All Saiyans?!" He shouted as he flew into the air and cocked back as he charged a purple KI blasts in color as he aimed directly at Kanba. " **GALICK GUN FIRE!"** He roared as the attack soared through the air and blasted Kanba directly. "Tch, cocky bastard." He said before suddenly, Kanba appeared behind Vegeta catching him off guard. " _How did he even-"_ Were Vegeta's first thoughts before he felt Kanba's giant hands wrap around him and begin squeezing on him nice and tight.

" **I'm going... to...** _ **break**_ **you."** Kanba said as he lifted both hands into the air, squeezing Vegeta who screamed in pain before Kanba gripped him tightly, squeezing even tighter before he raised his hand and slammed his fist into the ground, before he grabbed Vegeta and spun him around and slammed him into a mountain before the Great Ape tossed Vegeta into the air and leaped up, raising its fists as it sledgehammered Vegeta sending him flying down to the ground in a massive crater.

"Damn it all…" Vegeta said as he laid there back in his base form, Goku chuckling near him as he stood up. "As you can tell, _your,_ plan didn't work, as of course it didn't!" He shouted to Goku who looked at him shocked.

"Oh Vegeta you know that is bull! You went on your own with that whole Mr. Planet Destroyer act again!" He shouted as he back before he turned his attention to Kanba. "Good news though, I don't feel weaker anymore, which means…" Goku began as he started to raise his energy higher and higher before he let out a Saiyan Roar as he transformed into Super Saiyan Blue, cracking his neck. "Alright, no time to lose." He said as he powered up. " **KAIOKEN X20!"** He shouted as he leaped into the air and rocketed towards it, and delivered a kick right to Kanba's head, the attack seemingly having no effect, however Goku wasn't done as he darted around Kanba, firing multiple KI blasts around him, and as Kanba's tail whipped around and rocketed towards Goku who blocked it last second as it sent him back before he rebounded off a rock and flew at Kanba, charging a Kamehameha. " _ **KA… ME…"**_ He began as he came closer.

" **DIE!"** Kanba shouted as he fired multiple beams out of his mouth at Goku, the Azure Haired Saiyan dodging coming closer with each passing second as the blue orb grew even larger in size. " **BEGONE!"** Kanba roared once more as he began creating a Great Ape Beam, the attack charging up before he aimed it right at Goku.

" _ **HA… ME…"**_ He continued as he felt the strain of Kaioken X20 on top of Super Saiyan Blue finally begin to show itself as Kanba aimed the attack right at Goku, before he fired it, the attack soaring right at Goku, who in a moment of desperation did something he hadn't done in months since the Tournament of Power, he front flipped and slid down past Kanba's Beam, imitating what he had done against Kefla. " _ **HA!"**_ He roared as the attack wrapped around Kanba at top speed, and sending Goku flying back against the invisible barrier as the attack exploded into a massive explosion leaving nothing but smoke. "Did it work…?" Goku said before suddenly, a Great Beam rocketed through the air and slammed into him pushing him against the wall, and as Goku screamed in pain, there was a massive explosion, which left Goku unconscious as he hit the ground in his base form, being picked up by Vegeta and being taken away in a hurry.

"Damn it all, he is thrashing us without even using a fraction of his full power…" Vegeta said as he watched Kanba roar, destroying everything around him as the invisible barrier behind the Prison Planet cracked a bit more, before shattering seeing another chain dangling their and Kanba reached out and grabbed it before he tore it down, shattering it with ease as he continued his rampage as he stomped away from Goku and Vegeta, done with having his fun with them.

 **Prison Planet - Volcanic Area**

 **Fu's Laboratory**

As Fu watched Kanba rampage, he sighed to himself. "This is what I get for letting the Saiyans get out of control." He said as he stood up from his chair and sheathed his sword. "Though, I wonder if _he_ has something to do with this…" He said as he looked at a monitor the screen showing Trunks and Cooler in the Forest Area of the Prison Planet.

Fu then raised his sword into the air, the blade shining brightly as it was wrapped in a black aura. "I'll make this simple and clean, and then get back to monitoring the experiment." He said as he sheathed his sword and put two fingers to his forehead, smiling as he Instant Transmisson'd to Kanba's location.

 **Prison Planet - Forest Area**

As Trunks picked himself up, he looked around and wondered wherever he was before he noticed Cooler who got up and glanced around. "It looks like we have been separated from my father and Goku." He said as he looked at Cooler who stared at the pure darkness that formed from the trees before suddenly a voice from behind the two spoke.

"It seems you two are a little lost." And as Trunks turned around, he saw Turles, Majin Buu, Perfect Cell, Frieza, and King Cold staring at him, their eyes yellow and evil smiles on their faces. "I am sure my tour guides would just _kill_ to show you around." The being said with a sinister smirk as Perfect Cell charged Trunks and threw a punch with him Trunks blocking it, but being pushed back as Turles followed up as Frieza, King Cold, Majin Buu all attacked Cooler who began fighting each.

Cooler kicked Frieza away as he fired a Death Beam through King Cold, only for his father to reform and dash back at him, the two locking hands. "I knew it, you aren't my father!" He shouted as he powered up and increased his energy more and more overpowering King Cold. "Which means I won't have to hold back!" He shouted as he kneed King Cold and powered into his Golden Form, sending out a burst of light as he grabbed Majin Buu and slammed him into the ground. "I am in a whole new league of power, even when compared to you Majin Buu!" He shouted as he crushed Buu's head.

Trunks sliced through Turles and blasted him, and just like King Cold did, he reformed. "Tch, they aren't letting up, guess I'll have to go all out for this." He said as he raised his energy more and more, before he entered his Super Saiyan Rage state and rushed at Turles, throwing multiple punches and kicks before he tossed him into the air and fired a Galick Gun, eradicating his foe as Perfect Cell flew at him and kicked him in the back. "Cell!" Trunks roared as he spun around cocking his fist back as he punched Cell's head clean off before he leaped into the air and fired a Masenko down, causing a explosion that shook the forest and as Trunks floated higher and higher, he smacked his head against the barrier. "Oh come on…" He said as he powered up and flew down back into the fray to see Cooler finishing off Frieza.

"What a pathetic waste of time! That Son Goku gave a better fight than these, "clones" of my family did." Cooler shouted as he floated into the air. "I don't have time to waste, I have to go and give that Kanba character a piece of my mind." He said as he prepared to power up and fly towards Kanba's power, before suddenly, there was the sound of a slash, and much to Trunks' surprise, Cooler fell down to the ground back into his Final Form.

"What the, who could have-" Trunks began, before suddenly, he picked up a faint power behind him as he spun around drawing his sword as it smashed against… "No, not you!" Trunks shouted as he backed away, as there stood _Super Saiyan Rose Goku Black_.

"It is about time I finished you off Trunks!" Goku Black shouted as he flew at Trunks who growled as he launched off at Goku Black, the two's fists clashing against one another sending out a shockwave.

As Fu watched in the distance he put a finger to his chin. "Ohohoho, it seems that the cracked in time made by Vegito and Kanba are allowing beings from alternate timelines into the Prison Planet. As good as this would be for the data, this simply won't do, I'll have to patch those up quickly." He said as he put two fingers to his forehead and teleported away.

 **Prison Planet: Rocky Mountain Area**

"WE'RE GETTING FUCKED UP VEGETA!"

[A/N: That line is non-canon. _Moving on…_ ]

As Fu appeared he watched as Kanba swatted Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta down to the ground once more with ease. "Yare Yare Daze, I really need to put a leash on you Saiyans." He said revealing himself as Goku and Vegeta looked at him in shock as he floated there, on top of his sword as he stood on it with a single foot.

"FU!" Goku shouted as he looked at the white haired being who appeared behind him and Vegeta, a smile on his face.

"Now you boys sit down for a little bit and let me handle this." Fu said as he floated to Kanba who looked at him. "Oi Oi, stop destroying my world before I have to destroy you myself." He said as Kanba glared at him as he looked at Kanba.

" **I am going to crush you!"** Kanba roared as he fired four consecutive Great Ape Beams at Fu, who teleported away from each as he watched the blasts cause more damage to the barriers and as he glared at Kanba his energy began to rise.

Fu clenched his fists as he powered up. "In that case, I guess I am going to have to handle this by myself." He said as he in a flash of light, he powered up as his white hair spiked up and rose into the air as he powered up and transformed into his Super Form, called _Super Fu_. As Fu chuckled he drew his blade, the blade being wrapped in a dark aura as the blade transformed into a purple blade as he looked right at Kanba.

" **DIE, DIE, DIE!"** Kanba roared as he prepared to fire a Great Ape Beam Cannon.

"Tch, so uncivilized you ancient Saiyans." Fu said as he drew his blade and charged Kanba who, before he could even react, felt his energy begin to decrease rapidly as Fu appeared behind him a smile on his face. "Now then, you Saiyans may continue fighting to your hearts content, as long as you stop destroying my experiment." He said as he reverted back to Super Fu as Kanba hit the ground back in his base form.

" **You… You bastard…"** Kanba said as a purple electrical aura danced around him as he turned around and threw a punch right at Fu who dodged the strike by teleporting above into the air. " **GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT!"** He shouted as he powered up and leaped into the air flying at Fu who simply spun around around sliced Kanba across the chest, sending Kanba rocketing back down into the ground.

"Calm down Kanba, I am not your opponent." Fu said as he teleported away, but not before saying. "I am your master." He said as he disappeared.

Kanba hit the ground, enraged and his eyes showing it as he glared at Goku and Vegeta who froze as they stood up trying to figure out their next step after Fu's simple and clean take down on Kanba. " **I am going to killy you, and then I am going to destroy this ENTIRE DIMENSION!"** He roared as he flew at Goku and Vegeta both powering up into their Super Saiyan Blue states as Kanba prepared to strike them before suddenly…

" _ **FINAL FLASH!"**_ A voice shouted and a yellow KI wave soared through the air, slamming into Kanba and pushing him back further and further before it ended, and as Goku and Vegeta looked up, they couldn't believe their eyes as they saw _another_ Vegeta, who was in his Super Saiyan 2 state as another being appeared behind them.

"Glad I could make it back in time." The all to familiar voice of Xeno Goku said as he looked at them. "You two can go ahead and rest to get your Stamina back." He said as he walked and stood against Kanba as Vegeta floated down next him, a smirk on his face. "We'll handle this." He said as he powered up into Super Saiyan 3 as Vegeta powered up himself.

"By the looks of things, I could take this guy down by myself if I needed to!" Vegeta shouted as he looked at Kanba who held his arm as he glared at Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta.

" **There are more of you?!"** Kanba said as he powered up and transformed into a Super Saiyan. " **That is it, I am going to destroy every single one of you!"** He shouted as he flew at Xeno Goku and Vegeta the two getting on their guard as Kanba rocketed towards them.

 **END**

 **Next: SV4 (Super Vegito 4)**

 _~Updated SDBH Power Scale (Greatest to Least)~_

 _SSS: Whis, Super Fu_

 _SS: Golden Great Ape Kanba, Vegito Blue Kaioken X20, Fu (Normal State), Super Saiyan Kanba, Vegito Blue Kaioken, Golden Cooler, Berserker Super Saiyan 2 CC Goku, SSBE Vegeta, SSBKK x20 Goku, Xeno Super Saiyan 4 Goku, SSB Goku, SSB Vegeta_

 _S: Super Saiyan 3 Xeno Goku, Super Saiyan 2 Xeno Vegeta, Super Saiyan Rage Future Trunks, Super Saiyan 2 Future Trunks, Xeno Goku (Natural State), Cooler (Final Form), Super Saiyan 2 CC Goku, CC Goku (Natural State), CC Vegeta (Natural State), SSJ Future Trunks, Base Trunks_

 _A: Clone Perfect Cell, Clone Frieza, Clone Kid Buu, Clone King Cold, Clone Turles, Full Power Bojack, Shin (Supreme Kai), Bojack's Henchman_

 _B: Mai (RIP Mai Screentime)_

 _ **Explanations:**_

 _Super Fu is Low Angel Level, simply because Golden Great Ape Kanba and even Base Kanba are Above Jiren (in this verse anyway)_

 _The reason why SSRage Future Trunks isn't in the SS Category isn't because he is weak, it is because all the characters in the SS Category are just that far ahead._

 _The S Category in General is going to be_ _ **heavily**_ _worked on as I am probably going to go back and update a few chapters and fix anything that could be contradictory to it, such as Fu going from the A Category to the SS Category and such._

* * *

 _A/N: I hope ya'll enjoyed this read, it was honestly probably the first new chapter I am going to be doing in a while as the next episode of SDBH drops October 28, 2018 for all of those who didn't already know. As for this series, do you guys want me to go and rewrite the SDBH Manga as well? Cause if you guys wish for me to do so, I will (probs going to take a hella lot of time tho), anyway, until next time,_ _ **Bye Everyone!**_


	5. SV4

_**Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Rewrite**_

 _SV4_

* * *

 _~Prison Planet: Forest Area~_

Trunks was blown back as Super Saiyan Rose Goku Black continued his onslaught on him each getting closer and closer towards the warrior of the future. "It seems no matter what timeline I am brought to, I will always triumph above you Trunks! I have went across endless amounts of timelines gaining more and more power with each victory, you stand no chance against me!" He shouted as he lifted Trunks up by the neck. "The Zero Mortals Plan will continue for centuries!" He shouted and Trunks' eyes widened.

"Centuries… But with Goku's body there is no way... you could live that long." Trunks said through gasps before he realized what Goku Black was saying. "Your immortal!" He shouted and Goku Black smiled as he released Trunks and stepped on his chest drawing his KI Blade.

"Allow me to weave you a tale Trunks. Not that you will live long enough to remember it." He said. "In my timeline, Son Goku and Vegeta had beaten me to the point where I had to fuse with my other half, Zamasu. However, after Son Goku hit me with that blasted Hakai technique, I realized I would have to multiply to make sure the Zero Mortals Plan continued without fail and with Vegeta's unneeded, but welcomed help, I created thousands upon thousands replicas of me in my fused state." He explained to Trunks. "Then I reformed into this state and escaped using one of the time rings, where I have continued to mercilessly destroy mortal after mortal, eliminating those who dared to stand in the path of true justice." Goku Black explained as he pressed down on Trunks' stomach.

Trunks then powered up raising his energy in an attempt to force Goku Black off him. "I don't care which timeline you are from, no one but you will ever believe you and your lies!" He shouted as he fired off another attack in an attempt to at least distract Black. "SOLAR FLARE!" He shouted as a bright light was brought across the forest are as Black stepped off of Trunks rubbing his eyes.

"Damn mortals and your filthy trickery." Black shouted as he finally regained consciousness only to find Trunks' sword being sliced right down the middle of his body before he was blasted away the size of the attack being able to be seen from miles as Trunks leaped back and released an endless barrage of KI Attacks before Black rushed out spinning his KI Blade around as he sliced Trunks across the chest, causing blood to appear from it.

Suddenly before Black could retaliate, a blue KI Blast slammed into him, eradicating him without fail. As the being who fired the attack floated down from the sky Trunks realized him instantly. "Hatchiyack, you're here too?!" He shouted to get no response as Hatchiyack looked into the sky and saw Majin Ozotto flying overhead, him powering up and flying after Ozotto. "Tch, all of these threats…" He said as he looked down at his wound to see it had healed from the attack. Cooler then appeared in front of Trunks.

"There you are." Cooler said as he pulled Trunks into the sky. "Come on, I can feel the energy of that Son Goku and Vegeta with three others near them both." He said as he powered up into the sky and took off flying away from the area, Trunks cracking his knuckles and flying after Cooler.

 _~Prison Planet: Rocky Land Area~_

Xeno Goku stood there his Super Saiyan 3 form shining brightly. "Vegeta, go ahead and take care of those two." He said as he powered up and raised his energy as he looked directly at Kanba. "I'll fight this guy myself." He added on as he rushed at Kanba, the two cocking back and throwing punches right at one another, their fists clashing as they caused an explosion, as the impact from their clash created a crater.

" **I can feel it, that power from before…"** Kanba shouted as he spun around and kicked Xeno Goku in the chest the latter leaping back and firing multiple KI Blasts dead at Kanba as he released more and more until Kanba yelled cancelling out the rest of the power from it. " **You were the person with the other power level from back then!"** He shouted as he leaped back and rushed him slamming his fist into Xeno Goku knocking him to the ground as Kanba ran at him, grabbing his foot as he leaped into the air and slammed him back down before he spun around and sent Xeno Goku flying back.

As CC Vegeta watched Xeno Goku get knocked back he stood up and powered up into Super Saiyan Blue Evolution state. "Tch, damn it all!" He shouted as he launched off at him flying right at Kanba who simply smacked Vegeta away, knocking him back into his base state.

"VEGETA!" CC Goku shouted as he powered up, raising his energy up to Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken X20 as he flew at Kanba throwing multiple punches left and right at Kanba who cocked back and punched him right in the face only for Goku to fly right back at him, only for the Evil Saiyan to glare at him as he grabbed him by the hair and slammed him down into his knee before he lifted him into the air and slammed him back down, increasing the size of the crater greatly. "Damn it…" Were the only word as he felt blacked out, reverting back to his natural state before Kanba dropped him to the ground, before he kicked him right in the stomach sending Goku right into a mountain dropping him down to the ground.

Kanba then turned his eyes directly to Super Saiyan Xeno Vegeta. " **Are you next to crumble to my feet?"** He asked as he walked towards him the power of Super Saiyan mixed with his dark energy pulsing violently with the electrical aura of yellow and red crushing the ground underneath him. " **Come then, I'll allow you to fall like the rest of your pathetic comrades."** He spoke as Vegeta simply cracked his neck and looked at him.

"I know I won't be able to beat you." Vegeta said as he walked towards Kanba. "However, if you are truly a Saiyan Warrior, you will allow me to bring you an opponent even stronger than your last opponent." He explained and Kanba looked down at him before he reverted back to his natural state, his eyes returning to their natural charcoal black color.

" **Bring me this warrior. You have five minutes."** He said as he sat down and closed his eyes and sat in a meditative state, wrapping himself in a orb of dark energy as Xeno Vegeta flew over to Xeno Goku helping him up.

Xeno Goku chuckled as he looked at him. "Thanks a lot Vegeta." He said as he clenched his fists ready to transform again. "How about we take care of this guy, then we finish off Fu and get the rest of the Dragon Balls to set everyone free." He said and Vegeta dug in his pocket as he pulled out two potara earrings.

"The Supreme Kai of Time said we may need use these to take down some of the opponents here." He explained as he put an earring on. "This guy is clearly above our level, so lets go ahead and fuse already." He added on as he handed Xeno Goku the other earring, the Saiyan smiling as he prepared to put on the earring.

"I know how much you hate fusing with me Vegeta, so lets go ahead and take care of this guy." He said as he clipped on the earring, causing the other two shine as they look at one another, before their bodies are slammed into one another, mashing together before they formed and became one being, the now singular body shining brightly before, in a flash of bright light there was a new being born.

He cracked his neck and knuckles, his brownish hair and electricity dancing around him as he stared right at Kanba, who sensed the arrival of his new opponent emerged from the orb of energy and glared at him. " **Its you again, your name was… Vegito."** He stated remembering the face of his previous strongest opponent, the Vegito with Azure Hair and a Aura of Blue and Red energy, which nothing could seem to compare to.

"I guess we can skip the introductions then." Vegito said as he clenched his fists. "Well I assume you know what a Super Saiyan is correct?" He asked and Kanba remained silent, studying Vegito, who was full of openings.

"This, is Super Vegito." He explained as he powered up raising his energy before he transformed into a Super Saiyan, the golden aura burning brightly. Kanba remained silent as Vegito got in a fighting pose. "Lets see if you can keep up with my speed!" He shouted as he rushed at Kanba flying right at him, the golden haired warrior going in for a direct kick to the face, the attack not even phasing Kanba. "Tch, okay then, time to take out the big guns." He said as he powered up and transformed into a Super Saiyan 3 his power increasing even more. "I wonder if you can so casually take this attack!" Vegito shouted as he leaped into the air and outstretched his hand charging it with KI. "BIG BANG ATTACK!" He roared releasing the KI Orb, Kanba simply closing his eyes before opening them and glaring directly at the blue energy orb, stopping it dead in its track before causing it to disappear into nothingness.

" **Hurry up and show me your full power."** Kanba said and Vegito sighed, nodding as he cracked his neck.

Vegito then smirked as he began to increase his energy overtime raising it more and more before he clenched his fists as electricity began to dance around him, his eyes beginning to shift from the natural Super Saiyan emerald to the Super Saiyan 4 Yellow as his hair began to enlarge itself, becoming a dark black, before morphing into a bright fiery red as his aura became majestic and had sparkles all around it as he looked dead at Kanba, fur on his arms and legs and around his upper body area. "This Kanba, is Super Saiyan 4." He said as he looked dead at him.

" **This power is magnificent… Such Power, it makes me excited!"** Kanba shouted as he raised his energy even more powering up himself as his hair transformed into the golden Super Saiyan as he looked back at Vegito who had a smirk on his face. " **SHOW ME YOUR POWER SUPER SAIYAN 4!"** He shouted as he launched off at Vegito, who did the same as the two flew at one another cocking back and throwing a simultaneous punch, the two knocking each other back as Vegito did a backflip and fired a KI Blast at Kanba, who fired a KI blast of his own the two attacks colliding as Vegito and Kanba took to the skies, fighting on even highers of strength.

Vegito and Kanba fought it out, the two striking and dodging eachothers strikes, both of them only rarely overpowering one another as Kanba powered up and punched Vegito right in the face, Vegito cocking back and slamming his gut into Kanba's stomach, before he spin kicked him across the face knocking him through multiple mountains before Vegito flew into the air and began charging a Yellow KI wave as he aimed it directly at Kanba.

" **Such speed and strength, could he even be stronger than the blue haired Vegito?!"** Kanba said to no one as he stood up, Vegito raising hs energy more and more before he brought his hands closer as the energy building up from the attack began to increase in size more and more as it shattered one of the Prison Planet's chains.

"FINAL FLASH!" Vegito shouted as he released the yellow KI wave at Kanba who slammed his fist into it knocking it right back at Vegito who dodged and flew right at Kanba spinning around and slamming his foot right into his face as the Final Flash rocketed right into the barrier, causing it to crack as Kanba was pushed back. Vegito and Kanba then leaped at one another, continuously throwing punches back and forth the two of them keeping their eyes glued to one another, before suddenly much to their surprise.

"EVIL SAIYAN KANBA YOUR FIGHTING ME!" Golden Cooler shouted as he flew down and threw a punch right at Kanba, Vegito chuckling to himself as he leaped away, Cooler moving in front of him. "THIS PREY IS MINE! BACK OFF MONKEY!" He shouted as he flew at Kanba whose eyes widened as Cooler went in for a punch only for Kanba to catch it crushing Cooler's hand.

" **You dare… YOU DARE INTERRUPT MY BATTLE!"** Kanba roared as he slammed Cooler to the ground. " **YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A INTERFERENCE!"** He shouted as he became more enraged with every passing moment as he beat on Cooler, who felt his bones cracking. " **TRASH LIKE YOU BELONGS IN THE TRASH BIN!"** He said as he grabbed Cooler by the tail and spun him around before he tossed Cooler right into the barrier of the Prison Planet, shattering it completely as Cooler hit the ground hard, near death and beaten out of his Golden Form. Kanba began to increase his power rapidly. " **No… More… DISTRACTIONS!"** He shouted as his KI blitzed out of control, destroying everything within it, as Future Trunks came over with Mai, helping CC Vegeta out the three moving as the KI consumed the Super Saiyan 4 Vegito and the unconscious CC Goku, whose hand twitched briefly as he was consumed by the rampaging energy.

As Vegito looked around, the entire area around him had become a hellish landscape of sorts as Kanba emerged out of the ground his eyes glowing a bright red and his body completely covered by KI. " **Now… The Real Battle Begins!"** He roared as he raised his energy even more, his power rising even higher than before as he released whatever energy he had left as he looked dead at Vegito who chuckled as he got ready.

"So you've become a Super Saiyan 3 now eh Kanba?" He said as Kanba stepped towards him, his hair longer and his face missing eyebrows as he looked directly at Vegito, his power now over four times larger than it was before. "If this is the limit of your power, then in that case I am going to have to go all out myself!" He shouted as he powered up himself increasing his energy as he was wrapped in a bright KI with a red electrical aura around it and a red outline around his body.

Vegito cracked his neck and leaped back from Kanba getting ready to continue the battle. "This form is a more powered up version of Super Saiyan 4, called _Ultra-Full Power-Super Saiyan 4."_ He said explaining his now powered up state as he smiled at Kanba. "Anyway, let's keep the chit chat to a minimum, we have to finish this!" He shouted as he rushed Kanba going in for multiple punches and kicks keeping up the pressure against his opponent only for Kanba to clothesline him, Vegito hit the ground before rolling to the side to avoid Kanba stepping on his had as he leaped into the air, firing multiple KI blasts down as he flew back down, slamming his fist down into Kanba's head, before he went in for an All Out Blitz delivering multiple punches to the face before finishing it off with a Spirit Sword Slash across the stomach and a kick directly to the wound forcing him back.

Kanba laughed as he powered up even more. " **This rush, this feeling, this is what a** _ **true**_ **battle is! It is getting me more excited and fired up! Now the kiddie gloves are coming off! I am going to seriously try to kill you now Vegito!"** He roared as he flew at Vegito, throwing a punch Vegito just barely dodging as Kanba continued the assault, spinning around and smacking Vegito knocking him back as Kanba continued to throw multiple strikes, Vegito dodging and blocking a few connecting and a few leaving some actual bruises as Vegito cocked back and slammed his fist right into Kanba's nose knocking him back, only for Kanba grip him by his arm and slam him to the ground as he slammed a fist into Vegito who retaliated with a headbutt, as he kicked Kanba off him, the two bleeding. " **Come on, show me more of your power."** He shouted as he created a KI Orb and threw it right at Vegito who outstretched his hands stopping the KI Orb as Kanba flew into the air and began firing more KI Blasts.

"I've stopped attacks like this before!" Vegito shouted as he slammed his foot right into the KI Orb sending it flying back at Kanba who couldn't react fast enough as the attack exploded in front of his face, damaging Kanba even more as he stood there still in Super Saiyan 3 as his shirt and pants were now torn as Vegito gasped putting his hands on to his knees. " _Even though I am at full power, he is still keeping up,"_ He thought as he looked back at up to see Kanba himself was gasping as he hit the ground looking even more damaged as he reverted back into his natural state, weakened from the impact of the attack. " _Guess we'll have to finish him off now."_ Vegito thought as he flew right at Kanba cocking back to finish off his opponent. "DRAGON FIST!" He shouted as he went in to finish the strike, only for suddenly-

"DAMN IT NO!" Xeno Vegeta shouted as him and Xeno Goku defused out of Vegito, hitting the ground right at Kanba's feet. "The power of Ultra Full Power drained our energy faster than we thought." He said as he looked up to see Kanba stand up charging a KI Blast.

"Sorry Vegeta, using Ultra Full Power was a decision made based on my side. Now we are going to die here…" Xeno Goku said sadly as he watched Kanba looked down at him the Evil Saiyan looked down at them.

" **I guess this battle will go unresolved. See you in the next life."** Kanba said as he prepared to release the KI Blast before suddenly there was a rumbling and the three Saiyan Warriors sensed an instant rocket in power as Xeno Goku, Xeno Vegeta, and Kanba all watched as CC Goku stood up and began walking slowly towards them, his head down. " **Standing up to fight a losing battle. True Saiyan Pride you have Son Goku."** He said as he aimed the KI Blast right at the Saiyan who continued to walk towards them, before stopping. " **However, that won't save you from this."** He said as he fired the KI blast right at CC Goku who suddenly disappeared before he appeared behind Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta, appearing further away from Kanba.

"His speed, I couldn't even follow it…" Xeno Vegeta said as he looked at CC Goku who stood there motionless.

"This form its Ultra Instinct." Xeno Goku said as he looked at CC Goku. "Once during a Time Patrol the Son Goku of that dimension entered a state similar to this one, they called it Ultra Instinct. To think that this Son Goku has it as well is unbelievable." He said as he watched CC Goku stand there motionless before he clenched his fists.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" CC Goku roared as his aura sparked to life exploding in size as the Kanba's Energy began to flow into him as his energy powered up even more increasing in size more and more before suddenly in a flash of white light, and a Saiyan Roar, Goku's Energy pulled Kanba's within him.

Xeno Vegeta stood up shocked at what he had just seen. "He turned all of Kanba's Dark Energy and created Normal Energy and absorbed it to power himself up!" He shouted as Goku's now pure white hair flowed calmly in the wind as he kept his eyes closed. "That much power, he may even be able to defeat Kanba!" He spoke as Goku opened his eyes, both now with a silver glow that shining brightly as he focused in on Kanba.

 _~Prison Planet: Fu's Laboratory~_

Fu stood there, his fists clenched and his rage at its absolute peak. "Those Time Patrollers did this…" He said as he looked at his destroyed laboratory everything he had setup for the Prison Planet eradicated. "They've gone too far this time!" He shouted as he flew out of his laboratory now enraged.

 **E N D**

* * *

 _A/N: Alright, Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Rewrite Chapter 5 is now in the history books. I finally managed to get this chapter out after such a long wait. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did. Also I gave up on the Power Scale the only thing I can say is that Super Saiyan 3 Kanba and Ultra Full Power Super Saiyan 4 Vegito are stronger than Vegito Blue Kaioken X20 and Great Ape Kanba. Maybe next chapter I'll figure something out about it. Maybe not. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did, Bye Bye!_


	6. Ultra Instinct VS Kanba

_**Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Rewrite**_

 _Prison Planet Arc_

 _Chapter 06: Intense Final Battle! Ultra Instinct VS Kanba!_

* * *

 **Prison Planet: Destroyed Rocky Mountains Area**

As Goku glared at Kanba the other Saiyan roared as he powered up, only for his aura to leave him as it flowed towards Goku, whose white hair and white and purple water-like aura flowed slowly as if in sync. As the two locked eyes, Kanba stood there in his natural state, as he looked at the crumbling planet all around him.

" **It looks like at some point we hit the core…"** Kanba stated as in the distance a booming could be heard lava shot out of the ground all around as Goku remained calm as his eyes shifted around slowly. " **However, this won't stop me from finishing off you lot!"** He roared as he rocketed right past Ultra Instinct Goku and cocked his fist back as he slammed it into Xeno Vegeta, knocking him back, before he backflipped back as Ultra Instinct Goku appeared in front of Kanba.

"You're fighting me, not them." He stated as he kicked Kanba across the face knocking him back, as he rushed at him, the two going back and forth as Goku and Kanba's battle ramped up intensely, the two sending out shockwaves that shattered entire chains as Goku's white hair softly glided beneath Kanba's fist, and as Goku's knee rammed into Kanba's stomach knocking him down.

Kanba then roared as his power spiked even more. " **I have a huge amount of power remaining, yet here you are not even bothering to attempt to land a killing blow."** He continued as he clenched his fists as his hair flashed yellow as he powered up. " **You're not taking me seriously in the slightest…"** He continued as his hair spiked up as he transformed, releasing more power than before as he transformed into a Super Saiyan his normally black and red yellow having golden sparks as he rushed Goku, grabbing him by the neck and slamming him back as he created a KI orb in the other hand and put it right to the white haired Saiyan's face. " **I WILL NOT BE TAKEN LIGHTLY!"** He roared as he fired the KI attack at point blank range, causing a massive explosion of smoke as he leaped back.

As Xeno Goku watched this, he got a nervous look on his face as he turned back to Xeno Vegeta, Future Trunks, and Ma. "All of you, grab on to me so we can get out of here before the entire thing explodes!" He shouted and as they all went to grab, him, the sound of swords slashing could be heard, as there were two deep cuts made in between the three and Xeno Goku, knocking him back as Fu appeared, rage on his face as he took a look at the two Time Patrollers.

"You two have trashed my lab! And for that, you two shall pay with your lives!" Fu shouted as he powered into his Super Saiyan like state and drew his sword which was wrapped in a black aura as he rocketed down, lifting his blade as he brought it down Xeno Goku blocking it as he spun around and kicked Super Fu, who blocked with his sword.

"Of course you would attack us just before we leave." Xeno Goku stated as he transformed into a Super Saiyan 4 his aura exploding as he glared at Super Fu, the two flying at one another and getting into a clash as they went back and forth. Super Fu spinning around as he slashed Xeno Goku across the face and fired a Point Blank KI Wave that sent him skidding back as before Fu, two bright beams of light rocketed towards him as he turned around, the sounds of impact being heard as Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta and Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Vegeta stood side beside.

"Tch, you Vegetas were always pesks, its about time I cut down your entire bloodline!" Super Fu shouted as he rocketed towards them, drawing his sword as suddenly, Future Trunks flew between him, drawing his sword as well, the two blades clashing against one another making a massive crater form as Super Fu's eyes widened as his aura increased in size as he overpowered Trunks before he teleported behind Fu, as Xeno Vegeta punched him across the face knocking him back as Super Fu spun around seeing that he was outnumbered as both Vegetas and Trunks cornered him.

Super Fu only gained a mad look on his face as he increased his energy to its maximum as he prepared to do battle against all three of them at once. "If all three of you wish to die together as Fathers and Son, allow _me_ to do the honors!" He shouted as the three Saiyan Warriors flew directly at him.

Ultra Instinct Goku rocketed out of the smoke, simultaneously as the three Saiyans flew at Super Fu. As Goku kicked Kanba in the stomach knocking him back, the Evil Saiyan fired multiple KI orbs at him, Goku dodging all of them as he cocked back and Kanba did the same, the two slamming their fists into one another, causing a crater to form. As they went back and forth, Goku on the offensive as he kept pace with Kanba, powering up his strikes as suddenly, before Kanba could react, Goku increased his speed and blitzed him, delivering multiple rapid strikes as he knocked Kanba back. " **Still holding back against a fellow Saiyan Warrior?! You modern Saiyans don't even know the meaning of a true battle between warriors! You both give it your all, without hesitation!"** He shouted, pissed at Goku constantly holding back as his aura sparked to life as he glared at him, before calming down. " **However, I am guilty of the same aren't I? I still haven't used my Super Saiyan 3 power and here you are taking me own as I hold back one of my strongest transformations."** He continued as Ultra Instinct Goku simply looked at him.

Ultra Instinct Goku's aura then sparked to life. "The only reason I haven't used my full power in this state is because it drains the form's power too much, and the backlash from it effects me directly." He explained as he powered up releasing all of his KI as his aura exploded, as his aura wrapped around the entire area the two were fighting him as he prepared to clash against Kanba once more, the two now surrounded in blue flames. "However if you want me to fight against you seriously without holding anything back…" He began as he rushed forward appearing in front of Kanba. " _You are going to_ _ **die."**_ He stated as he kicked Kanba right across the face as he delivered a fast barrage of punches and kicks each strike hitting harder than the last as he beat Kanba back the Evil Saiyan being overwhelmed in mere moments as Goku knocked him down with a gut strike and brought him down to his knees. Goku standing over him, eyes shining a bright silver as the Prison Planet exploded around him.

Kanba then stood up and leaped away from Ultra Instinct Goku, who watched him move away. " **Yes, now I can feel your Saiyan Blood boiling. You're enjoying this battle even more now."** He continued as he clenched his fists and powered up as his aura continued to expand rapidly, as Goku cocked back and began to charge a Super Kamehameha Wave aiming it directly at Kanba as his aura as his eyes began to shine a different color as his muscles pulsed and bulged even more. " **Not even you Modern Saiyans probably have access to this ability do you?"** He continued as he glared at Goku, his natural Super Saiyan emerald pupils now having a yellow Super Saiyan 4 like yellow outline around them. " **The Saiyans from my time have the ability to tap into the power of a Great Ape without transforming into one. Quite useful for allowing your foes to believe you are weaker than them. However this power mixed with this Super Saiyan 3 form has brought me to even grander heights than prior!"** He shouted as he powered up and prepared to strike.

Ultra Instinct Goku's eyes widened in surprise as he powered up, ready to fight Kanba. "Lets finish this." He stated as the two flew at one another both cocking back as they clashed fists sending out massive shockwaves as they prepared to finish their battle.

Super Fu was blown back into the ground by Super Saiyan Blue Evolution Vegeta who chuckled to himself as he stood above Fu. "You did well for a average warrior. On a scale of one to ten…" He began as Xeno Vegeta landed side by side next to him.

"You'll get a six." They both said simultaneously as Fu glared at them as he stood up enraged as he powered up using what was left of his power as he looked into the sky and saw that the formerly yellow sun like orb in the sky had turned into a purple orb that had cracked down the middle this bringing a smile to his face as he looked back at Xeno Vegeta and Vegeta as he drew his blade and sparked it to life as he rocketed into the air.

"You Saiyans and Time Patrollers have meddled in my plans enough! And for that, you all can go straight to hell itself!" Super Fu shouted as he made the same symbol on his shirt as he sliced it down the middle, sending it flying at the ground causing a massive explosion that could be heard from miles as he charged his hand full of dark energy as he created a massive orb and tossed it down the orb slamming into the ground as it drilled into it before exploding, wrapping the entire Planet Prison with light as Fu created a Portal with Double Slashes and flew into it.

As Cooler watched this unfold, he opened his eyes as he watched Fu disappear into the portal. "Now where are you off to…?" He asked no one as he powered into his Golden Form and rocketed after Fu, disappearing as well as the entire Prison Planet shook violently now on the course to collapsing as Xeno Goku opened his eyes awakening as Fu left to see the chaos and turmoil.

"Shit… This place is going to blow in five minutes!" Xeno Goku shouted as he teleported everyone to him besides Ultra Instinct Goku and Kanba. "GOKU! COME ON WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!" He shouted as Ultra Instinct Goku backed away from Kanba his eyes shining brightly as a brief black spark shot out of his wrist, Vegeta noticed.

"YOUR ULTRA INSTINCT IS GOING TO RUN OUT YOU FOOL! GET OVER HERE!" Vegeta roared and Ultra Instinct Goku looked back at the small group before looking directly at Xeno Goku and giving him the thumbs up before nodding to Vegeta as he flew at Kanba the two continuing their battle.

Xeno Goku paused and hesitated before lava exploded out of the ground behind the group. "Damn it all… If you're still alive, I'll come back for you…" He stated as he put two fingers to his forehead as everyone placed their hands upon him as they Instant Transmission'd out of sight leaving Goku behind as Ultra Instinct Goku rocketed towards Kanba and kicked him right in the face pushing him back as Kanba roared and slammed Goku to the ground cocking back as he prepared to crush his head only for Goku to roll to the side as he got to his knees as readied his fist as Kanba turned to him, only for Goku to uppercut him and fly around at high speed as the two went back and forth everybody left on the Prison Planet being able to feel the weight and impact of their strikes.

" **COME ON MODERN SAIYAN! HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST ATTACK!"** Kanba shouted as he sledgehammered Ultra Instinct Goku right in the head as his hair briefly shifting back to its pure black color before Goku's roared as with all of his might he punched Kanba right in the face sending him flying back to the air as he charged his fist with every single amount of KI that remained as his fist was wrapped in a bright golden glow as he charged it full of energy as he rushed at him, preparing to strike him.

" _DRAGON FIST EXPLODE!"_ He roared as he transformed into a Golden Dragon, much to Kanba's surprise as the attack tore through him, flying into the air as it shattered the barrier around the collapsing Prison Planet, the attack destroying Kanba stomach as he reverted back to his natural state and fell to the ground in a crater laying in the ground, his eyes lifeless as he died almost upon impact the last of his energy to heal what it could, but not enough to save him.

As Goku's hair reverted back to black he fell to the ground he was wrapped in black lighting that exploded out of him, destroying his body as he screamed in agony, the power of Ultra Instinct giving him a massive unneeded draw back as he let out a cry, as he hit the ground his knees, what remained of his shirt now gone as he tried to stand, the lack of energy preventing that. "Damn, I guess that's it for me." He stated as he rested on one knee as he looked up into the air his eyes widening as the orb exploded a bright light wrapping around as he looked up and saw a face he never thought he would see before. "Zamasu?!" He shouted as Merged Zamasu looked down upon him.

"Son Goku." Merged Zamasu stated as he glared downward his eyes focusing on Goku before shifting over to the dead Kanba as he lifted him into the air and teleported him elsewhere. "One minute left Son Goku. Better pray to your God to save you." He stated as more figures appeared behind him all of them with bright red demonic like eyes before they all disappeared as Zamasu appeared in front of Goku. " **However, I won't be listening."** He stated as he disappeared out of sight as the Prison Planet began to collapse.

As Goku saw what was happening he was reminded of Namek, and he clenched his fists and roared as loud as he could, as he transformed into a Super Saiyan, his eyes widening with absolute fury as his aura exploded as suddenly without even leaving a trace, there was a massive explosion that wrapped the entire dimension the Prison Planet was within, destroying the planet, and the dimension itself, and Son Goku along with it.

 **Prison Planet Arc: END**


	7. Clash in Universe 6

_**Super Dragon Ball Heroes Rewrite: Universal Conflict Arc**_

 _Chapter 7: Clash in Universe 6_

* * *

 **Universal Conflict Arc: Begin!**

 **Universe 07: Beerus' Planet**

As Beerus napped in a hammock, he laid in his rest undisturbed ever since Goku and Vegeta left to find Trunks on the Prison Planet. He snored as he laid comfortably hands behinds his head, before suddenly, multiple power signatures appeared and as he woke up, he saw Xeno Goku, Xeno Vegeta, Future Trunks, CC Vegeta, and Mai all standing there. "Well, this is unexpected. A visit from the Time Patrol there must be a good reason for this I suppose." He stated as he walked towards the group.

"Yo Beerus!" Xeno Goku stated as he greeted the God of Destruction. "Sorry to drop in unannounced, but we had to get your Saiyans off of the Prison Planet." He explained to Beerus who eyed Xeno Goku up and down, before noticing the lack of the Goku with an orange gi.

"Where is the Goku with the orange gi at?" Beerus asked suspiciously and Vegeta was the first responded.

Vegeta sighed before responding catching his breath. "Kakarot tapped back into his Ultra Instinct form and got into a battle with a Saiyan with pure evil KI. Last time I saw him, the Prison Planet was about to explode into nothingness and take the entire dimension with it. So I assume he's either dead or knowing him and his luck, he escaped to somewhere else." He said to Beerus who paused and thought about it.

"I see. Well anyway, I guess you Time Patrollers have to go make a report and track down those time breakers or whatever you guys are always chasing." Beerus stated.

Xeno Vegeta took CC Vegeta's hand and shook it the two smiling at one another. "If we meet again, we should have a sparring match." He said to CC Vegeta who agreed. "Anyway, come on Kakarot. We don't wanna make that Kai of Time wait for too long." He explained to Xeno Goku the two walking to one another and Xeno Goku placing his hand upon his shoulder.

"We'll be on our way now. We will have our Saiyan Duo look into the missing "Son Goku" of this timeline. Until next time, see you!" Xeno Goku stated as he put two fingers to his forehead, and they teleported out of sight leaving the remaining four there.

Beerus let out a yawn as he walked off. "Anyway, I have to go meet up with Whis. The Grand Priest called for a meeting of all of the Gods of Destruction and Angels, so we'll be absent. You lot _try_ stay out of trouble. We don't need you causing more problems." He stated as he took off into the air flying away. As Vegeta, Trunks, and Mai looked at one another, Vegeta noticed a power level in the distance and looked over and saw the Kaioshin of Universe 6 heading towards them.

"Ugh, if this is another sparring request from Cabba…" Vegeta stated as he walked over to the Kaioshin of Universe 6. "What is it now Universe 6 Kaioshin?" He asked and the Kaioshin sweated bullets as he looked at the Saiyan Prince.

"It is absolute horrible! We have a disastrous emergency! All of the Gods of Destruction are gone and we have no one to help us! Universe 6's Main Fighters have been attacked by some unknown invaders!" He shouted talking at a high speed, rewarding him a slap from Vegeta.

"Now say all of that, but _slowly_." Vegeta stated.

 **Universe 06: Destroyed Planet Sadala**

Smoke arose from the destroyed buildings as the skies of Planet Sadala were covered with smoke as multiple super warriors clashed in the air, the battle being a two on four. The warriors of Universe 6 being Caulifla, Kale, Cabba, and Hit, the Legendary Assassin.

As Cabba arose from a pile of rubble, his eyes darted upward as his eyes got a good look at the female of the two invaders, who first introduced herself as Kamin. The girl was busy duking it out Caulifla and Kale, the female Saiyans seemingly holding their own for the most part as Cabba's eyes darted over to Hit who was being forced into the defensive by the male named Oren "Tch, alright right back into it." Cabba stated as he clenched his fists and powered up transforming into a Super Saiyan 2 he rocketed into the air.

"Oop, there is the Saiyan Brat." Oren said as Cabba kicked him in the face knocking him back. As Oren rebounded off a building he rocked Cabba back, the Saiyan wrapping his legs around Oren's arm and spinning him around before sending him downward and raining KI blasts down after him. "Wow, someone's really fired up today." Oren said as he appeared behind Cabba and released a point blank KI wave sending him back on for Hit to catch him.

"Sorry Hit, I could barely scratch him." Cabba said as his aura sparked to life. "Any ideas on to give us another advantage besides two on one?" He asked Hit curiously the assassin only closing his eyes, as to think as Oren floated there. Hit then opened his eyes up and glared directly at Oren.

"Just rush him at full force when I give the signal." Hit stated as he rushed Oren delivering multiple punches and kicks to his opponent showcasing his training as he ducked and spin kicked Oren across the face as he cocked back and went for a uppercut, the invader dodging last second. Hit then powered up and rushed Oren once more of his strikes missing as Oren appeared behind him getting him in a sleeper hold.

Oren chuckled as he tightened his grip on the assassin. "Looks like I caught you." He stated as Hit remained calm glancing over to Cabba who realized it wasn't the right time and remained in his original position observing the fight. "Looks like your friend is ready to let you die. Maybe you weren't cut out for another one thousand years Legendary Assassin Hit." He said mocking the assassin.

"No, you haven't caught me." Hit said as he elbowed Oren in the stomach, breaking his grip as he cocked back and wrapped his fist in a purple KI as he cocked back and slammed his fist into Oren's stomach causing the latter to spit blood as he was knocked back. He stared at Hit confused before suddenly his vision began to distort slightly. "You simply fell into one of my newer techniques. I call it… _Time Lag._ " He said. Hit then glanced over to Cabba who charged up a full power Galick Cannon and without a second of hesitation, fired it causing a massive explosion as Oren was knocked back.

Instantly without a second thought, Hit and Cabba were double teaming Oren before the two did a double gut punch followed into a double KI wave sending him flying back. Before as Oren appeared he coughed and heaved looking right at the two. "Well you both clearly had me beaten there not gonna lie. However, you both forgot one little tidbit." He says as he powered up and all of his wounds disappeared as he regenerated. "That." He said.

Hit and Cabba stood next to one another. "Well that clearly didn't go to plan." Cabba said as he looked over to Hit. "Any ideas?" He asked.

"Time to make the doughnuts." Hit said as he powered up next to Cabba and charged him, the two taking Oren on once more.

Meanwhile, the two female Super Saiyans went head to head with the female of the pair, named Kamin. Caulifla in her Super Saiyan 2 state and Kale in her Controlled Berserker state. "Jeez, you Saiyans really don't know when to give up do you?" She asked as she fended off the two Saiyans with one hand each before frontflipping landing behind them as she spun around and released a massive KI wave sending the two back only for Caulifla to power up and spark her aura.

"I already told you once! Don't underestimate the power of the Saiyan Race!" She roared as she rushed Kamin going on a immediate defensive as Caulifla went on a full on assault, not giving her even the briefest second to make a comeback as she cocked back and delivered a full power KI wave herself sending Kamin back. "Now Kale!" She shouted and Kale appeared in front of Kamin smiling.

"Gotcha!" She shouted as she released her own green energy wave, the wave rocketing off of Planet Sadala and into the air, going towards the sun before only exploding near it as Kamin dusted herself off, only for Kale and Caulifla to already be on top of her once more. Caulifla coming in with a twirl kicking her across the face as Kale delivered a sledgehammer knocking her down. Caulifla and Kale then created two massive KI orbs and sent them rocketing down before they cocked back and simultaneously charged their own special mixed KI wave.

"SAYONARA!" The two shouted as they fired the double attack down at Kamin who stood up her eyes widening as the attack slammed into her, seemingly destroying her as the attack rocketed through Planet Sadala, causing a massive hole that went directly through the center of the planet. As Caulifla and Kale looked down at the damage, their eyes widened as Kamin floated up damaged badly and missing half a leg and an entire arm, her clothes torn and tattered.

"Wow, you two are actually really good, I'll admit." Kamin said as smirked. "However, you two don't stand a chance against me." She said as she looked at the two Caulifla and Kale sparking their golden and bright green auras together both ready to continue the battle.

Kamin then let out a yellow and regenerated all battle damage and energy her body recovering as she gave an evil smile. "It is high time I get serious against you lot." She said as her aura sparked to life as she charged the two delivering a gut punch to Caulifla as she spun around and slammed a KI orb into Kale sending her rocketing down. Kamin then laughed delightfully as she spun and kneed Caulifla right in the face. She then went on a full on assault, striking Caulifla repeatedly, before deciding to finish it off with a single attack as she created a gigantic KI orb. She then tossed it at Caulifla who stuck out her hands to defend it as it pushed her back, the orb having enough power to wipe out the entire galaxy as Kamin laid back watching it get closer and closer to the ground.

Kale stood up out of the rubble and watched Caulifla slowly get forced back. "Sis… I'll have to get really serious if I want to stand a chance against her." She stated as she began to increase her power level, not even bothering to even try to keep it contained. As her energy continued to spike she glared at the orb as her pupils began fade out as she began to grow massive and hulkling. Lighting striking down around as her as all the fighters around took notice of Kale's transformation. Kale then let out one massive roar and her power skyrocketed completing her transformation into a Berserker Super Saiyan.

" **YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"** She roared as she rocketed upward charging headfirst into the gigantic KI orb and without a second thought let out a massive KI explosion destroying it as she emerged out of the smoke spinning around as she grabbed Kamin and rocketed down slamming her into the ground. She began to toss her left and right, not letting up for a second as she tossed her into the air before leaping up and slamming her knee into her back and her elbow into the stomach causing Kamin to cough blood and scream in pain catching Oren's attention.

"Shoot-" Oren said as he dodged a strike from Cabba and backflipped and kicked him across the head sending him into the ground below. Oren then glanced back at Hit who rushed him, only for Oren to teleport away before he could make contact. Oren then appeared and kicked Kale across the face knocking her back as she roared and charged at him. Kale throwing strikes left and right at Oren who caught her fists as Kamin appeared and put a KI orb to her face.

"Eat this." She said as she fired a massive KI wave sending Kale back as Kamin and Oren got back to back as Hit, Caulifla, Kale, and Cabba all charged them at once. "Okay Bro, lets take em all down!" She said and Oren nodded, smiling as the two rushed Caulifla and double teamed her. The two delivering so many strikes to her face that by the time they were done Caulifla was in her base form. As the Saiyan Warrioress rushed them one last time, Kamin kicked her across the face dropping her. Cabba was next as he rushed the two cocking back a punch only for Oren to catch his fist as he kneed Cabba and spun around kicking him, Kamin doing the sam before the two spun, putting their hands right in front of Cabba's face, blasting him sending him rocketing back.

" **YOU'RE FIGHTING ME!"** Kale shouted as she rushed them only for Kamin and Oren to create barriers of sorts around them as they leaped towards Kale, the two smiling.

"STROM/CRASH BREAK!" The two shouted simultaneously causing a massive explosion which resulted in Kale being knocked back into her natural state, defeated. Hit was the last one standing. Kamin and Oren glared at him as they smirked. And before he could even react, Oren had jabbed Hit, Kamin delivering a elbow to the stomach. As the two duo knocked Hit back, the assassin kept his guard up trying to think of a counter method. Only for Oren to do a frontflip right to the head, sending Hit towards the ground as Kamin appeared beneath him. She released a massive KI wave that wrapped around Hit sending him flying into the air as Oren finished it, delivering a elbow right to the spine, effectively paralyzing him as Hit hit the ground, defeated.

"Well that was fun." Oren said as he looked down at the defeated warriors. "We should have done that from the beginning, it would have saved a lot of time." He said as Kamin nodded in agreement.

"Yeah you are right. Maybe next time we can use our special move." She said and suddenly a sword flew right between the two sending them apart as Trunks appeared, catching the blade. He then rushed Oren and Kamin slicing them both right through the middle as him and Vegeta appeared side by side. Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 2 form and Trunks in his Super Saiyan 2 form as well. The two then fired a side by side Father-Son Final Flash, the enormous yellow wave of energy ramming into Kamin and Oren and sending them to Earth, causing a massive explosion.

As Kamin and Oren regenerated they looked at the Father-Son duo. "Ohoho, you guys are new! You are Vegeta and Trunks from Universe 7 right?" Koren asked as he prepared to clash with the Father-Son duo. "A friend of ours has a grudge against you two. I wonder how he will react when we bring you two dead!" He continued as his aura sparked Vegeta merely scoffing as him and Trunks readied themselves.

"Bring me dead? Tch, over my dead body!" Vegeta shouted as him and Trunks rushed the two, Vegeta transforming into a Super Saiyan God and Trunks increasing his power as the two prepared to clash against the two.

 **Universal Conflict Arc Part 1: E N D**


	8. Chapter 6 Alternate Ending

_**Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Rewrite**_

 _ **Chapter 6: Intense Final Battle! Ultra Instinct VS Kanba!**_

 _Alternate Ending_

* * *

"Shit… This place is going to blow in five minutes!" Xeno Goku shouted as he teleported everyone to him besides Ultra Instinct Goku and Kanba. "GOKU! COME ON WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!" He shouted as Ultra Instinct Goku backed away from Kanba his eyes shining brightly as a brief black spark shot out of his wrist, Vegeta noticed.

"YOUR ULTRA INSTINCT IS GOING TO RUN OUT YOU FOOL! GET OVER HERE!" Vegeta roared and Ultra Instinct Goku looked back at the small group before looking directly at Xeno Goku and giving him the thumbs up before nodding to Vegeta as he flew at Kanba the two continuing their battle.

Xeno Goku paused and hesitated before lava exploded out of the ground behind the group. "Damn it all… If you're still alive, We'll come back for you…" He stated as he put two fingers to his forehead as everyone placed their hands upon him as they Instant Transmission'd out of sight leaving Goku behind as Ultra Instinct Goku rocketed towards Kanba and kicked him right in the face pushing him back as Kanba roared and slammed Goku to the ground cocking back as he prepared to crush his head only for Goku to roll to the side as he got to his knees as readied his fist as Kanba turned to him, only for Goku to uppercut him and fly around at high speed as the two went back and forth everybody left on the Prison Planet being able to feel the weight and impact of their strikes.

 **! New Ally Approaching !**

As the battle between Goku and Kanba raged on there was a KI blast that separated the two. They both looked up and saw the familiar face of Xeno Vegito standing there ready to do battle. "We told you we'd come back for you didn't we?" He said as he floated down, powering up into his Ultra Full Power Super Saiyan 4 state as he stood next to Ultra Instinct Goku who smiled as the two powered up as Kanba backed away before standing his ground.

" **Fine then, if you both wish to die!"** Kanba shouted as he rushed Goku and Vegito, the latter dashing at Kanba, the two locking fists as they went back and forth, neither wanting to give the other the edge, before suddenly, Goku flew in and delivered a kick to the head knocking Kanba to the ground. As Kanba rolled over he blocked another strike from Goku, who ignited his aura which clashed with Kanba's. The two Saiyans locked hands as their power began to rise more and more. " **A Saiyan like you has no chance of beating me!"** He shouted as he broke free and grabbed Goku by the neck.

"Oi! Hands off!" Xeno Vegito shouted as he flew in cocking his fist back as he slammed it into Kanba before he delivered a gut punch and a spin kick knocking him to the ground. As Vegito and Goku backed off, Kanba's aura exploded once more destroying the ground beneath him and causing the Prison Planet to shake even more violently. "Alright, I have a plan, but we are going to need to work together for it to work." Vegito said and Goku looked over to him. The two then fist bumped and closed their eyes.

" **BRING IT ON!"** Kanba roared as he rushed them his aura of dark and red energy expanding in size with its yellow and black sparks.

"HERE WE GO, KANBA!" Vegito shouted as he rushed with Goku the two side by side before the speed difference became apparent as Goku kneed Kanba in the face and Vegito delivered a elbow to the stomach. Goku and Vegito began to move in sync hitting Kanba with everything they had. As Kanba broke from the synced assault, he reached right for Vegito, who spun around evading as he created a bright blue KI blade and sliced him across the chest, leaving a vertical cut. He then leaped into the air as Ultra Instinct Goku rushed him and delivered a knee to the chin knocking Kanba into the air as he powered up increasing his power.

" **COME ON YOU MODERN SAIYANS!"** Kanba shouted as he rebounded back downward, Ultra Instinct Goku delivering a gut punch as he began to blitz Kanba delivering multiple strikes beating Kanba down. As each strike slammed into him, Kanba's rage broke, as his aura exploded only for Goku to cock back and with all of his might, slam through the aura and give Kanba another stronger and faster right hook into a spin kick to the hip. Goku then uppercutted Kanba as he began to wrap his fist in a golden aura. He then flew at Kanba whose eyes widened as he rushed the white and purple like aura expanded in size, as Goku drew his fist back.

" _DRAGON FIST EXPLODE!"_ He roared as he transformed into a Golden Dragon, much to Kanba's surprise as the attack tore through him, flying into the air as it shattered the barrier around the collapsing Prison Planet, the attack destroying Kanba stomach as Xeno Vegito finished charging his strongest attack yet.

" **XENO FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!"** Vegito roared as he fired the bright blue beam of energy right at Kanba who had a massive gaping hole in his chest stuck out one hand to stop it. The bright beam of energy was wrapped in a spiral of yellow and red and an electric aura as it slammed into Kanba. The attack pushing him further and further back as it wrapped around and rocketed higher and higher into the sky, before it exploded in a massive flash of light.

As Ultra Instinct Goku landed next to Xeno Vegito, the two nodded to one another and shook hands. Before suddenly, as Goku's hair reverted back to black he fell to the ground he was wrapped in black lighting that exploded out of him, destroying his body as he screamed in agony, the power of Ultra Instinct giving him a massive unneeded draw back as he let out a cry, as he hit the ground his knees, what remained of his shirt now gone as he tried to stand, the lack of energy preventing that.

"Damn, I guess that's it for me." He stated as he rested on one knee as he looked up into the air his eyes widening as the orb exploded a bright light wrapping around as he looked up and saw a face he never thought he would see before. "Zamasu?!" He shouted as Merged Zamasu looked down upon him.

"Son Goku." Merged Zamasu stated as he glared downward his eyes focusing on Goku before shifting over to the dead Kanba as he lifted him into the air and teleported him elsewhere. Zamasu then looked over to Xeno Vegito, the fused warrior returning to his natural state his clothes reforming. Zamasu then began to laugh as he saw Vegito remembering how the Saiyan Warrior had once beaten down on him mercilessly. "Vegito was it?" Zamasu said as glared at him.

"Sup green, mechanized, and ugly." Vegito said as he looked directly at Zamasu.

"You dare call this divine body of mine "ugly" you low class mortal?!" Zamasu roared as he clenched his fists before calming down. "No matter, your time will come soon enough Vegito." He said as he nodded over to his colleagues and they all disappeared except one. Zamasu then glared directly at Goku.

"One minute left Son Goku. Better pray to your God to save you." He stated as more figures appeared behind him all of them with bright red demonic like eyes before they all disappeared as Zamasu appeared in front of Goku. " **However, I won't be listening."** He stated as he disappeared out of sight as the Prison Planet began to collapse.

As Goku and Vegito saw what was happening they were reminded of Namek. "Come on! We're out of here!" Vegito said as he grabbed Goku and flew into the air putting two fingers to his forehead and without a second thought teleported out of the Prison Planet as it exploded in a massive explosion, taking the entire dimension with it.

 **Planet Prison Arc Alternate Ending: END**

* * *

A/N: So I know this was out of nowhere but I felt like inserting some of my own ideas into the story and changing the ending. I might make more of these Alternate Ending chapters for the ending of arcs if SDBH Anime continues on as like a side series to the main series of Dragon Ball Super. However that is yet to be determined. So until next time, I'll see you all later, Bye!


	9. Clash in Universe Part 2

_**Super Dragon Ball Heroes Rewrite**_

 _Universal Conflict Arc_

 _ **Chapter 08:**_ _Clash in Universe 6 Part 2_

* * *

 **Universe 6**

 **Destroyed Planet Sadala Capital**

As Vegeta and Trunks stood side by side, the Saiyan Father & Son Duo look up at their opponents. Kamin and Oren smiled as they down at the two. "I think we should use our special move on them to see the results." He stated as Vegeta powered up transforming into a Super Saiyan God.

Vegeta's burning bright aura shined brightly as he flew into the air charging at Kamin and Oren before suddenly the two dispersed into particles of blue and purple in color as they rocketed past them and towards Caulifla and Kale going into their bloodstream and warping their Minds and DNA, bending them to their will.

Caulifa and Kale's eyes widened with shock as they were wrapped in white and black auras as their hair began to shift from their natural black color to a ghost like white as their bodies began to bend and make back breaking sounds shocking Cabba, Hit, Vegeta, and Trunks as the two Saiyan Females roared out in pain.

"Get out of my head!" Caulfila shouted as she transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 roaring at the top of their lungs and feeling her body slowly be corrupted and warped into something for Oren's use as eventually she stopped her head dropping down and her hair permanently becoming its ghostlike wet from prior.

"Oi, sis are you done with that one yet?" Oren asked through Caulifla's voice, the Saiyan Female's voice sounding only secondary to his own as he smiled over to Kale who struggled in her attempt to force Kamin out of her body the Female Tsufurian struggling herself. "Allow me to provide some assistance." He said as he gutted Kale dropping her to the ground.

As Kale fell to the ground seemingly unconscious, Oren gave a concerned look before suddenly Kale's rocketed upward as she slammed her head into his nose knocking him back. "You bastard! I had it under control! Now you've gone and damaged the body!" Kamin's voice shouted as she glared at Oren who rubbed his nose.

The two then shook hands before turning their attention to the other warriors who were present to the event that had transpired as Kamin and Oren possessed the bodies of Kale and Caulifla respectively.

Vegeta had a confused look on his face as he looked at Caulifla & Kale the two Saiyan Females he had fought against months prior in the Tournament of Power smile evilly at Trunks and Cabba before rushing the two. "Oh come on!" He shouted rocketing downward at top speed as he appeared in front of the possessed Caulifla and clashed fists with her, shocked as the two equalized against the Saiyan Female.

"My, My Vegeta. Always quick with the violence aren't cha?" Oren said using Caulifla's voice as he slammed his knee into Vegeta and punched him in the face knocking him back as he flew over to Hit wrapping himself in an orb of blue energy. "CRASH BREAK!" He shouted causing a massive explosion only for Hit to appear in front of him and slamming his fist into his nose before striking Caulifla's pressure points and following it up with a kick to the face knocking her into the air as Vegeta rocketed from outside a building cocking his fist back as he slammed it into Caulifla's body and sent her flying back.

"You're welcome." Hit said as he looked up to Vegeta, a smirk on his face.

"Don't get coy with me assassin, our rematch is coming right after this!" Vegeta roared as him and Hit took off flying after Oren as Kamin did battle with Cabba and Trunks using Kale's heightened base battle power (thanks to her possessing her).

"Kale was never this strong in her natural form." Cabba said as he blocked a strike from her as a Super Saiyan 2 before he clenched his fists and cocked back using all of his might he slammed his fist into Kale and brought her down to the ground causing a massive shockwave to which Kamin responded with by jamming a KI orb into Cabba's face and releasing it sending him pack as Trunks flew down with his sword in tow.

Trunks roared as he slashed at Kale who brought her arm up catching the blade and slamming her elbow down onto it shattering at as Trunks transformed into his Full Power Super Saiyan 2 form. He punched her right in the stomach and headbutted her. Kamin punching Trunks. The two warriors going back and forth destroying everything around them as Trunks slammed his fist at max power into Kamin who slammed her foot into Trunks' chin knocking him back. "Wow, you really are good keeping up with me like this… However, my power is still untapped. I still have power left!" She shouted as she raised Kale's power drawing out everything she had left.

Vegeta gasped for air as he said, "This is absurd how is Caulifla's power this great… Not even a few moments ago she couldn't even hold an ant to me without being bitten by now she is forcing me to potentially using Super Saiyan Blue…" Vegeta then watched as Hit was knocked back as well as Oren stepped out of the shadows with Caulifla's signature smirk on.

"Come on! Come on! I still have tons of power to use!" Oren shouted as he powered up as well using as much as much power as possible as he drew out her latent power letting his power rise up higher and higher as he smiled at the two before launching back at them punching Vegeta in the nose, the Saiyan Prince roaring angrily as he rammed his fist into Caulifla. "More! More! Show me more of your Saiyan Power!" He shouted as Hit leaped into the fray as well fighting Caulifla with Vegeta who remained in his Super Saiyan God form.

Vegeta and Hit remained on the offensive as they rushed Oren who smiled as she parried and evaded their strikes before he leaped into the air charging Caulifla's hand being wrapped in a red and blue electrical aura as he aimed downward. "CRASH BARRAGE!" He roared sending tens of thousands of KI waves downward slamming each and everyone downward at Vegeta and Hit surrounding them and some attacks even hitting them as they rained harder and harder as Oren laughed with joy as he fired more and more power into the attack as his yellow Super Saiyan 2 aura expanded in size as he raised both of his hands into the air before switching to one hand as he tossed it downward right into the ground.

As Kale's Power Increased more and more her hair spiked and bursted out as a green aura with black electrical sparks wrapped around the body more and more. Her arms exploded in size and her legs did the same. The muscles began to bulge more and more as she smiled. "YOOOOO! THIS POWER IS TOTALLY AWESOME! I CAN'T BELIEVE THE POWER OF A SAIYAN LIKE THIS COULD EXIST!" Kamin shouted as she smiled a hideous and villainous smile as she rushed Cabba and Trunks both firing their own respective attacks in a futile attempt to stop her.

Kamin bulldozed the two knocking Trunks and Cabba into the air before Trunks spun around and flew downward at her cocking back as he transformed into his Super Saiyan Rage form. He slammed his fist into Kale and went on a blitz hitting her with everything he had as he leaped back recreating the rest of his previously broken blade. "I WON'T LET YOU CAUSE ANY MORE HARM TO THIS PLANET!" He roared rocketing back down and slashing Kale across the stomach knocking her back as her hair briefly shifted from white to green. He then flew back and cocked back uppercutting her and following it up with a point blank KI wave as he released every single ounce of power he had within him.

Kamin then reached through the smoke and grabbed Trunks by the hand and started choking him growling with the ferocity of a wild dog. " **You… You damaged me… YOU BASTARD!"** She shouted as she slammed Trunks to the ground and grabbed his leg and without a second of hesitation snapped it, cause Trunks to scream in pain loud enough for Vegeta to hear. " **DIE! DIE! DIE!"** Kamin shouted as she gripped Trunks' arm and crushed it causing him to scream bloody murder as she raised her fist and slammed it into him.

Oren smiled as he kicked Hit to the side as he stood over Vegeta who laid on one knee as he heard Trunks' repeated screams of pain. "Would you look at that? Your entire race about to be eradicated and not a damn thing you can do about it. Too bad me and Kamin can't relate. Since our race made us, only to later attempt to destroy us. So let us know what it's like after we kill you." He said as he grabbed Vegeta and raised his hand into the air with a KI orb before Vegeta grabbed his arm and pulled him real close.

"Bastards like you don't deserve life." Vegeta shouted as suddenly his aura exploded in size as it wrapped around the entire area as he transformed into his Super Saiyan Blue Evolution state. He gripped Oren and kicked him to the curb sending him rocketing into Kamin sending the two back as he had an enraged look on his face as he rushed them, cocking back as he slammed his fist into Kamin before shifting and kneeing Oren before he with all of his power rammed his fist into both of them knocking them both back as he spread both of his arms wide as an electric aura surrounded him as his muscles buffed and his eyes grew wide and his aura expanded twice its size continuously with every passing moment as his power grew.

Kamin and Oren stepped back shocked as they both charged attacks of their own. "I think I may have went a little too far in making fun of him…" Oren said as Kamin growled at him.

"You mean his Power Boost is because of **YOU**?!" She shouted pissed and annoyed at her brother's incompetence. "YOU STUPID IDIOTIC BUFFOON!" She roared even louder as Vegeta's power hit its all time maximum surpassing any amount of power he had experienced putting him on power with the Power of Ultra Instinct.

" **SUPER FINAL FLASH!"**

Vegeta's voice boomed.

Light filled the entire universe instantaneously in that moment.

The moment where Vegeta's Final Flash wiped out everything in its path.

…

A Few Moments Later…

Vegeta's hands shook he looked and saw the remains of what was once a planet in the line of destruction from his attack. He fell to his knees his arms temporarily disabled and out of use until he recovered from the amount of power he had used. However suddenly out from the rubble climbed Kamin and Oren in their original bodies as they tossed Caulifla and Kale to the side all of the damage from their clash had reflected back onto the them, not the hosts.

"Damn you… DAMN YOU!" Kamin shouted as she attempted to fire a KI wave before suddenly something appeared in front of her, two figures silhouetted by the dust from the smoke as an all too familiar voice to Vegeta could be heard.

"Did we arrive too late…?" Zamasu spoke as he stepped out of the dust and looked around, seeing Cabba holding Trunks in the distance before seeing the unconscious Hit and finally directly in front of him, the Vegeta who was on his knees his arms out of function. "What a pleasant surprise. The Prince of Saiyans, Vegeta." He said as he walked towards him drawing a KI Blade before suddenly he stopped. "No… This is too easy." He said as he stepped back. "Hearts, grab those two and get out of here." He said to the other man.

Hearts chuckled to Zamasu as he placed his hand upon Hit and read his memories. "So Jiren apparently is the Strongest Mortal in the Universe." He said as he teleported to Kamin and Oren who had fallen down from over exhaustion. "We should go pay Universe 11 then unless Kanba is already finished there." He said to Zamasu who growled before teleporting upward.

Vegeta looked at Hearts a look on his face as he forced himself upward. "Who the hell are you, and what are you doing with Zamasu?" He asked and Hearts smiled.

"My name is Hearts and I am the man who will destroy Zeno, The Gods of Destruction, and everything else and reign supreme atop of the hierarchy." Hearts said, introducing himself before taking his leave and teleporting away.

* * *

 **Elsewhere…**

 **Universe 11**

"JUSTICE FLASH!" Toppo shouted as he released multiple finger orbs at his opponent who dashed through each before he appeared in front of him, cocking back as he slammed his fist down into Toppo sending him rocketing downward as Jiren appeared watching Toppo crash into the ground unconscious.

Jiren then looked up and saw Kanba, The Evil Saiyan staring down at him. He then ignited his aura a serious expression on his face. "You're fighting me." He said as he powered up.

* * *

 **Elsewhere…**

Son Goku stood up as he felt the power of every God of Destruction pulse and power him up. "This is some power I'm feeling..." He said as he wore the clothing of the Grand Priest with his own unique little spin on it.

"Son Goku of Universe 7, it is up to you to Protect the Gods of Destruction and Zeno-Sama with the Power you have been given. Are you ready to embark on your mission?" The Grand Priest asked and Goku smirked.

"I've never been more ready in my entire life."

 **NEXT: The Unstoppable Saiyan, Kanba!**

* * *

 _A/N:_

When Vegeta is charging up his Maximum Power Final Flash/Super Final Flash I stated, "Vegeta's power hit its all time maximum surpassing any amount of power he had experienced putting him on power with the Power of Ultra Instinct" meaning he is as strong as he would be if he had Ultra Instinct. Not that he is as strong as Ultra Instinct Goku (I would have stated "with the Power of Ultra Instinct Goku" if that were the case).


	10. The Unstoppable Saiyan, Kanba!

_**Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Rewrite**_

 _Universal Conflict Arc Part 3_

 _ **The Unstoppable Saiyan, Kanba!**_

* * *

 _ **Universe 11**_

Kanba looked down at the gray alien, who was named "Jiren" by his allies who had arrived moments to prior onto the desolate planet he had just finished ravaging. " **You wish to challenge me?"** He asked calmly as he dropped Dyspo and landed on the ground next to the defeated Pride Trooper.

Jiren's eyes widened with anger as his fiery red aura sparked to life as he rushed Kanba who got a serious expression as he caught the strike from Jiren and went in for a strike of his own, Jiren ducking and slamming his fist into Kanba knocking him back. "You're not going to injure my allies or any of the innocents of this planet anymore." He said with his voice as cold as stone as Kanba wiped the blood from his cheek as he rushed Jiren again the warrior blocking every strike as Kanba's hair began to flash gold before suddenly without hesitation Jiren roared and uppercutted Kanba rocketing him upward.

" **Enough of these childish games!"** Kanba roared as he spun around and clenched his teeth as his power began to skyrocket higher and higher, Jiren not even looking concerned as he powered up as well. Kanba transformed into a Super Saiyan 3 with a massive roar as his shirt tore off as he combined the power of Super Saiyan 3 with that of a Great Ape.

Jiren then without hesitation launched into the sky at Kanba who cocked his fist back and threw a strike at Jiren who did the same, the impact of their clash sending shockwaves as they went back and forth for a few moments, both aiming for direct strikes as Jiren slammed his elbow into Kanba before grabbing the Saiyan by the hair and kneed him in the stomach. "This fight… is already over." He said as he released a massive point blank KI wave that wrapped around Kanba and sent him flying back toward the ground before he stopped himself and the blast. He gripped the blast with one hand and prepared a KI wave of his own, before suddenly a few finger blasts slammed into his back.

"Jiren! Be careful!" Toppo shouted as he released multiple KI bullets at Kanba each slamming into him with more force than the other as Kanba struggled to keep his grip on Jiren's wave with every single KI bullet hitting him. Before suddenly with a roar he aimed his hand with a dark black electric mini aura surrounding it before he released a massive KI wave at Toppo whose eyes widened as before he could react, he was whisked away.

The explosion rang out sending both of them away, but despite this Toppo still had a relieved look on his face as Dyspo smiled at him as the two landed on the ground as Jiren, taking advantage of Kanba's attention being focused on the other two released even more power into the attack catching Kanba off guard as the wave of energy exploded on top of them sending him rocketing to the ground. " **Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!"** Kanba shouted as he let out a roar of rage as his aura expanded in size even more as Jiren landed next to Dyspo and Toppo. " **I'm not going to be bested by the likes of you!"** He roared as he held out one open hand and released thousands of KI blasts at Jiren who smacked and sent each one away without even seemingly having to flinch before suddenly, Kanba appeared in front of the three his aura narrowing as he pulled everything he had into one strike.

"Nani?! (What?!)" Jiren shouted as Kanba rammed his fist into him causing him to cough blood as Kanba cocked back and punched him in the face sending him flying back, Toppo and Dyspo having absolutely no time to react as Kanba forced the two away from him with his aura alone as Dyspo charged up and Toppo aimed his hand preparing for another Justice Flash before suddenly, two different KI waves soared through the sky and slammed into Kanba forcing him to turn around as there stood Vegeta and Trunks making their last minute appearances.

"Looks like you all started the party without us!" Vegeta shouted as he powered up his hair shifting into a color of green as his aura sparked to life as Trunks' did the same, as auras of blue and yellow surrounded them before without a second of notice, Vegeta and Trunks rushed Kanba in their Super Saiyan Blue Evolution & Super Saiyan Rage states respectively as they punched Kanba in the face knocking him into Jiren who right hooked him sending him flying into the air where Toppo and Dyspo fired a double KI wave down sending him rocketing downward.

As Kanba slammed into the ground, he held his stomach as he stood up as the five warriors surrounded him. " **You two again…"** He stated as he looked at Vegeta and Trunks. Kanba began to huff and puff as he fell to his knees, beaten down brutally by the five. " **No… I won't fall here!"** He shouted as he powered up once more his aura sparking to life as everybody but Vegeta and Jiren who both got into their battle poses as they stood side by side.

"It's an honor to fight by your side Jiren." Vegeta said mockingly Jiren only chuckling at this.

"Save your mocking for later Second Fiddle of Universe 7." Jiren said catching Vegeta off guard as he took off, flying at Kanba who did the same the two clashing in the middle as Jiren and Kanba began to go back and forth before Vegeta flew into the clash as well, sparks of multiple colors beginning to shoot off of the three's clash as they all struggled for supremacy before suddenly Kanba caught both of their fists.

" **I am done playing with you all!"** Kanba roared as created a barrier of sorts around him, Jiren, and Vegeta before suddenly, without warning it exploded with all three within it sending the other two rocketing backward battle damaged and bloody as Kanba huffed and puffed his hair shifting back to its natural color of pure black his stamina drained and energy depleted after his last attack.

As Jiren and Vegeta stood up their eyes widened as they saw Kanba down on his knees, powered down and seemingly harmless, Vegeta powering up and rushing him prepared to finish the job before suddenly a Solar Flare like light emitted from Kanba and blinded him as orbs of blue energy surrounded him and entered his body causing him to scream in pain.

Vegeta let out a roar of power as suddenly his body was shifted to a pale white and his hair the same. His armor became modified and his power increased catching everybody off guard as he let out a roar of sorts.

Trunks stood up and looked at Vegeta, shocked. "Father…?" He asked, worried before Vegeta simply turned and smiled at him.

"Yes Trunks… It is me… Your father!" Vegeta announced, Oren's voice coming out instead of his as he release a KI wave at Trunks who leaped into the air before dashing downward and kicking Oren Vegeta in the stomach. As Trunks leaped back, he rushed Oren Vegeta delivering multiple punches and kicks. Oren Vegeta however only smirked and dodged every single Then without hesitation he spun around and backfisted Trunks, smacking the Half Saiyan away as his power level exploded in size. "This Vegeta guy has amazing power!" He roared as his power alone began to shake and cause tears in the universe.

Jiren then, without hesitation rushed Oren Vegeta and the two got into their battle at once, Jiren blocking and evading the strikes from Oren Vegeta. He then kicked Oren Vegeta in the stomach sending him rocketing back before the possessed Saiyan rushed him cocking back and preparing to hit Jiren, only for him to block it and punch him in the face. Jiren then barraged Oren Vegeta with punches and kicks all of which accumulating into a punch directly to the head sending him flying downward at high speed, causing him to land with a crash.

"Thank You Jiren." Trunks said as Jiren helped him up as Oren Vegeta stood up and sparked his aura to life, the color being a mix of purple and blue before suddenly he cocked one hand back and fired a massive KI wave at Trunks and Jiren the two leaping away from one another, before Trunks drew his sword and rushed him. Trunks then slashed Oren Vegeta knocking him back as Jiren jumped into the air and fired a KI wave at Oren Vegeta who blocked the attack sending him back as Trunks kneed him in the stomach.

Jiren then went in for the finishing blow, his fist being wrapped in a bright red KI aura as he came rocketing closer and closer to to the possessed Saiyan, before suddenly gravity sent him rocketing downward and Trunks the same both slamming on to Earth catching Oren Vegeta off guard as a massive ship appeared in the air.

Hearts and Zamasu appeared in front of the downed Trunks and Jiren whose eyes widened with shock as he took a good look at Zamasu whose glanced over to Toppo and Dyspo who were on the ground. "It seems like you've had your fun Oren." Hearts said as Oren Vegeta chuckled as Kamin floated downward seeing Jiren and Trunks stand up and leap away from them.

Jiren let out a sigh before he glanced over to Trunks whose eyes met Jiren. The Half Saiyan catching the memo closed his eyes and reverted back to his natural state and stepped back, Jiren not even turning to watch Trunks as he clenched his fists. "I see now that all of you are a threat to all the universes. Meaning I should take action here and now in defeating all of you at once." He said as a bright burning aura rose and consumed him as he tore off his shirt and glared at Oren Vegeta and Kamin.

"Looks like he is getting serious now. Be careful Oren." Kamin said as she stood behind her brother as Jiren rushed forward, leaving a trail of fiery sparks behind him as he punched Oren Vegeta right in the nose sending him skidding back as Kamin leaped into the air and fired two KI orbs at Jiren who glared at them, causing them to explode as he leaped through the smoke as he appeared in front of Kamin and delivered a thundering kick to the stomach sending her rocketing forward.

Hearts watched these events unfold before turning his eyes to see Kanba standing up and reaching into a bag of sorts and chomp down on a gray bean of sorts, his wounds being healed and his power being raised due to the Saiyan Power known as a Zenkai Boost. " **Finally, an opponent worth going all out for!"** Kanba roared catching Jiren off guard as he flew into the air, the Evil Saiyan transforming into a " _Wrathful Full Power Super Saiyan 3"_ as he threw another punch at Jiren, the attack hitting him right in the face sending him back. " **It is time for our rematch Jiren the Gray!"** He roared as he cocked back one hand and wrapped it in a dark aura as he charged Jiren who grunted as he blocked the strike. Kanba then began to go ape-like on Jiren barraging him with punches and kicks the warrior dodging and blocking most of them a few grazing him.

Jiren then spin kicked Kanba in the chin forcing him away as he rushed him, dealing a swift gut punch to the Saiyan causing him to cough blood before he gripped Jiren by the head and headbutted him. He then smashed his fist into Jiren, the impact of the fist making contact with the head sending a shockwave that shook all of Universe 11 before suddenly, Jiren's eyes widened with anger as he pulled back, and with one almighty punch, slammed his fist into Kanba with enough force to send him rocketing towards the ship and crashing into it catching Hearts and Zamasu off guard.

Zamasu's eyes became that of an enraged madman as he glared at Jiren who stared at him. "Mortals like you who dare defy the will of an Almighty God should face absolute punishment!" He roared as he rushed Jiren catching Hearts off guard. Zamasu's fist rocketed toward Jiren who caught it with one hand, and went in for a uppercut, Zamasu dodging and attempting to slice Jiren with his KI aura, Jiren backing away before without wasting even a moment, he punched Zamasu right in the face and sent him flying back into a destroyed building, causing it to fall on top of him.

Jiren floated downward, cracking his neck before cracking his knuckles. He landed on the ground and let out a groan of annoyance as he watched Kanba, Oren Vegeta, Kamin, and Zamasu all appear in front of him. "It appears taking you four down will require me to use more than half of my full power." He said, preparing to clash before suddenly, the planet began to shake as a pillar of rainbow colors slammed into the ground catching everyone's attention as a being stepped out, with one of shorter frame behind him.

"Son… Son Goku!?" Jiren shouted, surprised at the Saiyan's sudden appearance.

"Goku, you're alive!" Trunks shouted excitedly as Goku only gave his signature "Ready For Battle" Smile before suddenly he dropped his head as the Grand Priest looked at him a smile on his face.

Goku lifted his head and inhaled, as his hair began to rise into the air slowly, spiking up as if he was preparing to transform. Before suddenly, he opened his eyes, revealing the Eyes of Silver of Ultra Instinct Omen. "Don't worry Trunks… Jiren… I'll finish all of this up in no time." He said as he rushed forward, an aura of blue and white surrounding him as he kicked Oren Vegeta right in the stomach with enough force to force Oren out of Vegeta's body as Vegeta hit the ground shocked. Then before she could even react, he spin kicked her away sending her rolling across the ground. Zamasu's eyes widening with shock as Goku spun around once more and threw a quick strike at him, the False Deity just barely dodging as he leaped into the air as Goku then focused directly on Kanba.

"Tch, you again! Son Goku!" Kanba roared as he prepared to strike him, only for a green aura of sorts to wrap around him.

"Not now Kanba, I'll be sending you off the Universe 3 now." Hearts said with a grin as snapped his fingers, and without even a chance to utter a response, Kanba vanished out of sight, leaving Zamasu, Oren, Kamin, and Hearts the only members of their Squad alone.

As Vegeta looked up at Goku whose eyes remained a silver and his hair simply floated. "Kakarot… What happened to you?" He asked before standing up a smile on his face. "Come on then Kakarot! Us Saiyans aren't going to be left in the dust any longer!" He shouted powering up into Super Saiyan Blue Evolution as he stood beside Goku, who smirked as he prepared to fight the opponents with his longtime rival, Vegeta doing the same.

"HERE WE COME!" The two shouted as they launched forward, ready for battle…

 **END**

 **Next: Goku & Vegeta's Fierce Counterattack!**


	11. The Finale Begins

_**Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Rewrite**_

 _Universal Conflict Arc: Chapter 4_

 _ **Finale? Goku & Vegeta's Fierce Counterattack!**_

* * *

 _ **Universe 11: The Desolated World**_

Son Goku & Vegeta stood side by side, their auras being intertwined in a similar glow of power as they stood across from Hearts & Zamasu, the latter moving into battle ready position as the former took to the air. Hearts flowed upward as energy began to flow into him, powering him up.

"Jiren, stand back in recover, I can tell Hearts is the real threat here." Goku said confidently as him and Vegeta broke into stride, getting closer to Zamasu.

"Once again, you foolish mortals stand in my way." Zamasu said as he drew his KI Blade and walked towards them, the two Saiyan Warriors glancing at one another briefly before they stopped and roared, their auras sparking to life once more as they stomped on the ground in similar positions, before they rocketed off at Zamasu.

Much to Zamasu's surprise, Goku and Vegeta were moving in a somewhat coordinated fashion, both of them keeping up with the False Deity. The two Saiyans began to push hard on him, Zamasu briefly and breaking away from them to take to the air, Goku evading each of the strikes quickly as he brought his fist upward, Zamasu dodging it, only to have his back rammed into. Vegeta smirked happily as he gripped Zamasu's arms back, his knee plunging into his opponent's spine. Goku then rocketed in once more and did a front flip, bringing his foot down right on to Zamasu's head, smashing it in as he sent the deity rocketing into the ground with a thunderous boom.

The False Deity picked himself up his aura consuming him as he powered up immensely, trying to think of a plan to counter the two, until suddenly, a figure burst from the ground behind him. Zamasun turned around, his eyes widening as he saw the humongous figure of Kamioren looming above him. "What is this?!" He asked shocked until Kamioren looked down at him with a confident smile.

"It's okay needle-hair, we got this!" Kamioren announced as they released their power with a boom as they rushed Goku & Vegeta, the Saiyan Warriors blocking the incoming strikes, Goku glancing over to Vegeta. Vegeta then with a smirk, dodged another strike and rammed his fist into Kamioren and allowed his power to explode as he smacked them away. Goku then darted downward, and rushed Zamasu delivering thousands of kick instantaneous blows to the False Deity and sent him flying towards Jiren, who smacked him into a nearby rock formation destroying it.

As Vegeta faced off with Kamioren, he held the upper hand with ease as he smashed his fist into them again and again, the fused warrior not even coming close to landing a solid strike on to him. "You couldn't beat me when you possessed Caulifla & Kale, what makes you believe you could beat me when I am at my _best_?!" He shouted as he beat the Fused Warrior down harder and faster with every passing moment. He slammed them onto the ground and unleashed a furious amount of blows into them, some of his grunts sound a bit like "Muda" as his rush attack began to calm down. He pulled away from them, satisfied with his work. He stared down at the body of the fused warrior, who was filled to the brim with holes within their body. Kamioren let out a cry of pain as they stood up his body beginning to morph as his cries became low growls, before he unleashed a furious roar at Vegeta who was nearly blown away by it.

"This must be Oren's side coming out, this beast…" Vegeta commented as he floated downward, charging a Big Bang Attack as he aimed it at them. "Come on you bastards, give it your best shot!" He shouted as he fired it outward…

* * *

 **Universe 3: The Ravaged Planet**

As Kanba roared out, he smashed through the buildings, flipped over cars, and went as far as to obliterate entire blocks full of people. He smiled at the beaten Universe 3 Warriors as he cut loose, unleashing all of his power as his mere presence being enough to slowly destroy the planet. Kanba was finally happy again, nobody here was enough to take him on. He was at the top of the Power Scale like he was on Planet Vegeta from all of those long forgotten centuries.

Unbeknownst, two figures watched him from a distance. One cracking his tail upon the building and the other floating beside him. There stood Metal Cooler, his body now cold unfeeling metal following his encounter with Fu following the Prison Planet event. The other figure, none other than Fu himself.

"Now that we have settled our disagreement from earlier Cooler, do you believe you can handle Kanba before we go lend our "aid" to the others?" Fu asked and Cooler smiled as he powered up glaring at the Saiyan.

"Consider it already done."

Cooler rocketed off and smashed his fist into Kanba, rocketing him away from the civilization. Kanba did a backflip as he tried to process what had hit him, until suddenly he was struck again, and again, before he was smacked by a tail. As he opened his eyes, he saw Cooler standing there, smirking. " **You're one of those insects aren't you? One of those bastards from the Prison Planet here to finish the job like those other two right?!"** Kanba roared as he powered up, transforming into a Super Saiyan as he clenched his fist and aimed it at Cooler, who blocked it expertly. Cooler and Kanba then got into the conflict, every move Kanba made being processed and countered instantly by Cooler's mechanical systems.

"You foul beast, you believe you can even _dance_ with me at my current level? PATHETIC!" Cooler shouted confidently as he blasted Kanba hard in the face, before continuing to bully him into submission, Cooler smiling an evil grin as he began to put Kanba down, every strike making direct impact as he blitzed him harder and faster than he had ever believed he could.

Then with a crack, Cooler slammed his hand down _into_ Kanba's stomach, not going through him, just rupturing his organs internally. "You've lost this battle Saiyan Scum." He said as he turned around, as Cooler walked away, he glanced back and ducked just in time to fire a massive KI wave into Kanba sending him into the air in a massive explosion.

As Kanba floated down, his eyes were wild as he powered up into Wrathful Super Saiyan 3, his energy shattering his mind finally. He was a broken warrior, a mad dog with no chain to hold him back. His power radiated bloodlust and pure, bloody, _rage._ He glared daggers at Cooler, who braced himself as he powered up. " **I WILL WIPE YOUR EXISTENCE AND RACE FROM EXISTENCE!"** Kanba roared as he powered up and crushed the ground beneath him as the wind curled and twirled around him.

"Ironic how that works…" Cooler said as he raised a single finger into the air and aimed. He then released a massive amount of Death Beams at Kanba, clouding him in smoke before, Cooler turned to full on KI Blasts that he unleashed without hesitation, blasting him as hard as possible. He lit Kanba ablaze in a mist of purple and white smoke. He smiled proud of himself, until suddenly a massive fist reached out and grabbed his head. Then it tore Cooler's head clean off and tossed it away as, Kanba bulldozed through Cooler's metallic body, bursting him into thousands of pieces.

Kanba roared to the heavens above as his power began to spread and fill the entirety of Universe 3 as he felt the need to kill, his mind only being put at ease with the murder of his recent opponent for a few moments. Now he wanted another victim, another body for him to tear limb from limb.

"Impressive you Mad Saiyan!" A voice shouted from the sky, and Kanba turned as his eyes widened at the sight. "However, it will take more than that to obliterate me for good _now._ " Cooler said as thousands of copies of him poured out from a portal made by Fu, all of them surrounding Kanba, the Cooler's smirking and smiling upon their prey.

Then, they all consecutively clenched their fists and began to power up, their energy rising higher and higher with every passing moment as the metal that coated them shined a beautifully shiny gold as oil began to leak from his fists. Cooler then let out a confident roar as his body was wrapped in a golden aura as he transformed into his Golden form. He smirked as his clones did the same, the thousands of them now wrapped in the same exact golden form.

"In case you haven't noticed, you've fallen right into our trap. Now die you pure beast!" Cooler shouted as the Cooler's launched themselves at Kanba, who could only roar as he charged in himself against them.

* * *

 **Universe 11**

Vegeta landed another solid uppercut to the massive beast of Kamioren, delivering multiple punches before he spun around and fired a massive KI wave that coated the figure in a massive smoke. He then took to the air and rocketed downward, pulling back and slamming his fist into the beast, splitting them as he landed, Kamin and Oren landing on opposite sides of him.

The Saiyan Prince turned with a smile as he saw Zamasu be wrapped in a red and blue low, before being rocketed into the air and landing on the ground. Goku and Jiren landing beside him, Goku now sporting a slightly torn sleeve and thigh area. "You two seemed to have fun beating the Immortal Paste out of him." He said as Jiren turned and looked upward, seeing Hearts up there.

"Ah, so they have all fallen it seems…" Hearts said as he closed his eyes, his mind telepathically going over to Kanba, who was surrounded by thousands of metallic parts scattered about. He was beaten and bloody as he looked up and saw three Meta-Cooler's smirking at him, before sending three massive Supernova's down at him, vaporizing him and a good portion of the planet's surface. "Damn it all… Kanba's wild beast like power would have been needed… Time for Plan B, it seems." He said as he smirked at the warriors who were floating up to him, Goku, Vegeta, Jiren, Toppo, Dyspo, and Trunks looking ready to take him on.

"Its over Hearts, we've beaten your allies and stopped your plan!" Trunks announced, Hearts simply beginning to chuckle as the bodies of Zamasu, Kamin, and Oren were lifted into the air and drawn to him. The three bodies floated around him, before suddenly they were wrapped in three large cubes before being destroyed and their energy pulled into Hearts.

"With the Universe Seed's already immense power, along with the power from the beast I will retrieve from Universe 7, you heroes will never stand a chance!" Hearts announced as he held out his hand, and forced all of the fighters back with his power alone. "The end is coming warriors, I hope you all know you chose the wrong side!" He shouted as he raised his hand to the air, immense power exploding from his very being as he allowed the cosmic energy to tear through his body as suddenly, he snapped his fingers wrapping everyone of them in a blinding light. However, as the cold embrace of death approached, something happened.

* * *

"It seems I arrived just in the nick of time…" The trench coated figure stated as he slipped the object into his coat and looked down at them.

Goku and Vegeta stared at Hit in disbelief, the figure now sporting a white trench coat instead of his usual purple color scheme. "You all were seconds away from being erased just like that planet. However, I managed to slip in and save you and got you all back to Universe 7 safely." He said as he turned his head towards the rest, Jiren standing up and aiding Toppo & Dyspo. Trunks standing up and looking around. Trunks realized he was at Capsule Corp.

"So if we're here… Then where is Hearts?" Dyspo asked as Vegeta realized something.

" _With the power from the beast I will retrieve from Universe 7!"_

" _With the power from the beast…_

" _The beast…"_

Suddenly Vegeta flashed back, him clashing with the figure in his Super Saiyan God form, Goku going head to head with him as a Super Saiyan Blue, then fusion…

"KAKAROT!" Vegeta shouted and the Saiyan turned, his face bearing confusion.

"HE'S GOING AFTER-"

 **Next:**

 **Broly.**


	12. Broly

_**Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Rewrite**_

 _Universal Conflict Arc_

 _ **Broly.**_

* * *

 **Planet Vampa**

The Saiyan Warrior walked around the planet, wearing a straw hat as he roamed the land. The world of Planet Vampa had begun to grow healthier in the months since his clash with the Saiyans of Earth. He had learned to be able to provide energy to it. The trees and the animals danced around the land as he hunted silently.

" _Food…"_ Broly thought to himself as he saw a large fox-like creature silently lick from a pond. The creature was a lime green in color, with black spots, and a long bushy tail. He stared at it, his fist being charged with energy as he broke from the shadows. The entire area being wrapped in a bright light as it was roasted alive.

Broly lifted the charred corpse of the animal into the area and walked back into the bush, dropping it into a large bag. He smiled at his accomplishment as he took to the air and flew from the forest unbeknownst of the figure that was watching him from the skyline.

* * *

 **Planet Vampa: The Home of Broly & Cheelai**

As Broly landed outside of the now heavily fortified area of land him and Cheelai had claimed smiled as he looked at the beautiful home and surrounding areas.

"Broly! You're back!" Cheelai said as she ran up to the large Saiyan warrior and gave him a giant hug. "You have no idea what I've head to deal with! Those animals snuck in again and I found them rampaging through the pantry. It was absolutely saddening to get rid of another batch of food in less than a week though…" She continued as they entered the living quarters. Broly dropped the sack of food on to the ground as he sat his hat down onto his bed. As he sat down seeing the multiple blaster dents.

"Did… you… do this." Broly asked casually as he looked around. Cheelai preparing to respond until a large rumbling began to shake the home itself. Broly instantly sensing and locking onto a massive energy presence on the planet itself. As if on instinct though, he reached over to Cheelai and pulled her close. He wrapped them both in a massive sphere of energy as an energy blast slammed into the house. The impact of the collision sending them both rocketing them into the air and sending them crashing outside. As they emerged from the smoke. Broly turned to see they had just smashed through Lemo's gravestone…

Broly let out a low growl as he stood up and petted Cheelai. "Wait here… I will… handle… this." He said as he rocketed into the air, staring directly at the attacker. Seeing Hearts floating there in the air smirking.

"So you are the one they refer to as Broly? You are much different than the musclehead oaf I had looked into while I was imprisoned. However, I hope you will still give me a challenge beyond my wildest dreams!" He shouted as he rocketed at Broly, who merely glared at him as he dodged the strike and backhanded Hearts away. " _Oh my, he is taking me seriously. I suppose I shouldn't underestimate him."_ He thought to himself as the Saiyan clenched his fists and exploded with energy as he began to transform.

A large green aura surrounded and exploded from Broly as he powered up his eyes beginning to shine emerald in color. He roared as his masculine body began to expand and buff out, his eyes being charged up and wrapped in colors of all shades. His hair shifted between black, yellow, and the beastly green as he roared even louder. Until, in a blinding flash of light he exploded with energy once more.

He floated there, covered in smoke as he glared at hearts. Broly floated in his Controlled Super Saiyan form and assumed a fighting pose similar to one of Vegeta's. "I… Will… Best… You." He stated as he charged at Hearts, the two engaging in a quick bout of speed and strength. The two going back and forth as they fought across the skyline. Hearts releasing quick barrages of cosmic energy as he fired them at Broly, who bull rushed through them enough to deliver a hard uppercut to Hearts' jaw, before he delivered a knee to his stomach before grabbing him by the arm. He spun him around aggressively and tossed him through a mountain, Hearts crashing through it.

However, the villain was massively unimpressed with this display. "Come on you damned beast, fight like you did all of those months ago against Son Goku & Vegeta!" Hearts shouted as he charged at Broly, bashing him in the face with his elbow. "GO WILD!" He continued as he hit Broly again, before continuing to headbutt him. Broly simply stared back at him, blood dripping from his forehead as he grabbed Hearts' wrist.

"Will.. Not. Lose control. I… will defeat YOU!" Broly roared right into Hearts' face as he forced the man to release his grip. He barraged Hearts with strikes, beating him down more and more. He slammed his fist into him again and again, each thunderous blow sending massive gusts of wind throughout the air. Each strike delivering a harder blow than last time as he beat on Hearts until with one more punch, he launched him out of the skyline and into outer space.

Hearts collected himself as he rubbed his chin in confusion. "He isn't cutting loose. His worries for the girl and the planet itself most likely are the reason. I need to **break** him…" He said to no one before he rocketed downward at top speed, landing on the ground before Broly could even register it. Hearts smirked as he stared at Cheelai, as he let out a scream, exploding out in energy. Cheelai's eyes being caked with a look of horror as she was eradicated with the surrounding area around her.

Broly stared down in disbelief. The home and the people he had grown to love and cherish were eradicated in mere seconds. As he landed on his knees he watched as Hearts emerged, from the charred remains. He dusted himself off as he looked at the heartbroken Saiyan Warrior. "Well? Are you mad or-" He asked, only to be responded with a massive punch to the face from Broly sending him slamming into the interior of the mountain.

" **SHUT UP!"** Broly roared as his body exploded with energy that could be felt throughout the universe. His pupils and eyes shattering as he roared like an ape, slamming his fists on the ground and beating on his chest as he screamed. He shattered the surface of the area around him, as lava began to explode from the planets core. He slammed his fist on the ground and began to beat on it and grip his head. "Don't lose control… **I WILL END YOU!"** Broly shouted at Hearts, who smiled to himself. Broly looked down at the ground only for something to catch his attention. He sensed it. Cheelai's life energy disappearing completely.

That was all it took. The confirmation of it.

Broly's hair spiked out even more aggressively and his aura shifted to the menacing green. He exploded in size and as he stood up, his eyes locking with Hearts who emerged. The Berserker Super Saiyan stepped out, his transformation complete as he walked out, lightning striking the ground around him. " **You will die for that…"** Broly said as he charged out, smashing Hearts against the mountain's interior. The glow from his aura lightning the area in a green hue. He pounced upon Hearts, who dodged and evaded his strikes, delivering a knee to the chin. A strike to the hip, just hitting him as hard as fast as he could. Bringing him down to his knees with every passing strike. He smirked to himself as he uppercutted Broly. The Saiyan Warrior stumbled back, but only roared as he continued his assault.

"You have given me the opportunity I seek. Your energy may not completely make up for the lack of Kanba's but it will do me well." Hearts said as he powered up immensely, his aura cloaking and covering Broly's as he caught his fist. He crushed it and beat on Broly relentlessly. He beat him down quick and hard. He smacked him across the face and broke him. He spun around and danced around the Saiyan Beat, who was slowly brought to his knees. With every strike Broly came closer and closer to defeat. "I truly hope you didn't believe you were close to me in power. You're a beast with no leash to me. All you have against me is those unpredictable strikes of yours. Anything left to say?"

Broly felt his hair be pulled up as he was forced to stand up by Hearts. He stumbled and weakly threw punches, each one being dodged and evaded by his opponent. He clenched his fists and with the last of his power he unleashed his most ferocious attack. He fired a massive blast from his mouth right at Hearts, wrapping him in a green energy as he blasted him with everything he had. Hears simply smiling as he walked through the attack, grabbing Broly by the mouth and forcing it closed. "Quiet."

Hearts then delivered a massive uppercut to Broly, sending him rocketing into the air. Hearts then grabbed Broly in midair and slammed him down onto the ground, knocking him out completely. "That's enough from you."

As Hearts dragged Broly out from the interior of the mountain, he smiled as he wrapped him in a cube of rainbow-like energy. He crushed his fist and Broly suddenly shattered into orbs of energy, similar to Zamasu. He absorbed the energy and powered himself up massively roaring loud as he powered up, sending everything rocketing away. He smiled as he felt the power increase from himself as he looked around.

"Well that was eventful." A figure stated as his tail smashed against the ground. He looked at Hearts whose eyes widened with surprise as he walked towards them. However that expression turned to an evil smile as he saw the figure stopped in the ash.

Frieza cracked his knuckles as he struck a battle pose of his own. "Now then, I don't know where you are from or who you are. However, you took down one of the strongest Monkeys I've seen in action. I, however just cannot allow that to stand in my soon to be Universal Empire." He stated as he transformed into his Golden Form, preparing to do battle with Hearts.

Hearts however laughed to himself at this. He laughed maniacally as Frieza gave him a confused look. "You believe you can best me?! I have single handedly bested the greatest warrior this universe has to offer, and you are **approaching me?!** Instead of **running away, YOU ARE APPROACHING ME!?"** Hearts shouted his power exploding as he charged at Frieza, smashing his head into the ground. His fist cracked Frieza's skull as he grabbed him by the leg and arm, lifting him into the air. "You're trash you overgrown lizard!" Hearts said as he slammed Frieza hard over his knee, shattering his spine.

Frieza slumped to the ground defeated in less than a minute. Hearts sighed as he wrapped Frieza in a cube and crushed him into the energy orbs similar to Broly. "I hope those warriors resting on Earth can take me on better than you can." He said as he absorbed the energy. Hearts rocketed into the air and returned to his ship.

Hearts smirked happily as he aimed his ship, connecting the tubes from it into his very flesh. He looked back to see Zamasu, Kamin, Oren, Broly, Frieza, and countless other figures collapsed of energy were reformed. He looked upward, as he set the ship to go to a single location. "Now then, we can begin the finale." Hearts said as he rocketed off to Earth.

 **Broly: END**

 **Next: The Finale**

* * *

Note: Ah yes, the ending to a series I stopped writing for a good couple of months. Sorry for that extended absence I took though. I am slowly getting back into writing and finishing off my stories though! As for why Frieza got his Back Broken like Batman did in "Knightfall", well for starters, he was not about to last a second against Hearts. Second, I realized I hadn't included Frieza in the story at all! That was my sorry attempt at humour xD. Anyway, until the next one, see ya!


End file.
